


we found love in music

by luna_skyee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Music, Slow Burn, University, Why Did I Write This?, asanoya supremacy, bands bands and more bands, but I actually like it, daichi and suga are cute, fight me, like lots of music, opposites attract sorta shit, some alcohol, some of them don't, some of them have the same jobs, theres so much tea, this is a hot mess, time skip-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_skyee/pseuds/luna_skyee
Summary: Uptight university student Sawamura Daichi only cares about focusing on his studies and getting the top grades in his class.Lead singer and guitarist Koushi Sugawara is the opposite of Daichi. Chaotic, energetic, couldn’t care less about his grades. Why? Because he’s in a pretty popular band.They do say opposites attract, right?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, literally most haikyuu ships
Comments: 29
Kudos: 192
Collections: maazeesfavs





	1. andante

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this eek :)

“Daichi come on! It’ll be fun!” The man with the buzzcut hair pulled at Daichi’s sleeve - just like a little child. 

Daichi pushed his friend away from him with a sigh. “Tanaka I’ve said no before and I’ll say it again. No.” He ran a hand through his short, messy brown hair and folded his arms. 

Tanaka sat himself on the chair opposite his friend, leaning his face on his palms as his elbows were propped up on the table. “Even Asahi wants you to go this time.” He gestured to the taller man who was leaning against a bookshelf, his hair in a neat and tidy bun and a small shy smile on his face.

Asahi pushed himself off the bookshelf and looked at the oldest of the three. “I-I said it would be nice if you came. It’s Noya’s first show in a month, please?” 

Daichi rubbed his temples as he packed his books up into his bag. “Remind me why it’s his first show in ages please?” He asked, his eyebrows raising. Tanaka groaned and rolled his eyes as he slipped on his brown coat. Daichi realised what Tanaka was wearing and kept his eyebrows raised. Tanaka normally wore grey tracksuit and big hoodies, whereas today he was wearing a long brown coat, dark blue jeans and a dark green turtleneck. 

“Just because we had an argument and he ended up breaking a bunch of guitars isn’t the reason to not come Daichi.” Asahi said, putting his arms behind his back. 

“Yeah yeah whatever,” Daichi said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder, “Also you. Why are you wearing that?” He asked, looking over at Tanaka again. 

The twenty-two year old scowled at his friend. “Unlike you, I actually have a love life. Me and Kiyoko are going out on a date before Noya’s show.” 

The three of them walked out of the library, Daichi and Asahi thanking the library receptionist as they left. 

“Well then. Tell Noya I say hi when you see him. I’ll see you guys on monday.” Daichi said, making a turn to leave. 

Tanaka hastily grabbed the back of Daichi’s bag and pulled him back. “You are coming with us, well with Asahi and then eventually me because yano’ I-”

“Get to the point Tanaka.” Asahi said quietly under his breath. 

Tanaka nodded and carried on talking, “-anyways, you’re coming to the show. No buts, you’re coming.” 

The street lamps had lit up the street by the university library in Tokyo, cars rushing down the streets even though it was a more rural area of the capital city. Many people were out and walking along the pavements, many Daichi knew from his university classes. 

After a few minutes of silently debating with himself, Daichi let out a sigh and stood up straight, shaking himself out of Tanaka’s grip. “Fine. I’ll go for an hour.”

“Really?!” Asahi said, moving to stand in front of Daichi. 

“If you guys stop pestering me about it.” He answered, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Let’s go.” Daichi muttered. 

Tanaka grinned at Asahi, who gave a small smile back. Even though Asahi was just over six foot tall, he had the personality of a small shy puppy. They walked down to the club where Nishinoya and his band were performing, Tanaka leaving to go and meet his girlfriend. 

Daichi didn’t look like he went to clubs on the average. Simply, because he didn’t. He was busy at university, studying to be a doctor - a neurosurgeon in fact. Daichi didn’t have the time (or the patience) to go to clubs, or to go out at all. He only left his apartment to go to class, or to go to the library. 

As the boyfriend of one of the band members, Asahi (and Daichi) was allowed to go inside through the back entrance of the club. Stepping inside the club, Daichi instantly wanted to turn around, go home and watch whatever gardening show was on the television. 

The Night Crow Club was empty, as it didn’t open until ten o’clock at night. The floor was black, which reflected off the many LED lights flashing in the room. Right in front of Daichi and Asahi, was the stage. It was a small raised platform, where the band was preparing. Nishinoya was standing to the left, tuning his bass guitar. It was a bright orange Fender, a black strap hung over his left shoulder. 

On the centre of the stage was the drum kit. It was very minimalistic compared to everything inside the club. 

There were dark leather booths dotted around inside, and a bar to the right of the entrance. 

‘Wow. So this is where people with alcohol problems go.’ Daichi thought to himself. 

“Hey!! Asahi! You’re here!!” Nishinoya looked up from his guitar and waved, a grin on his face. Asahi grinned and walked over to his boyfriend, hugging him as soon as he got close enough. Daichi thought the height difference was laughable, but also kind of cute. 

He stood like an idiot, standing in the middle of the club, just looking around like a small child at the planetarium. 

“You new here by any chance?” A voice said from behind Daichi. He turned around to see a slightly shorter man, with shining silver hair, curious hazel eyes and a mole under his left eye. He was wearing a loose black shirt and tight black jeans, alongside three rings on his first three fingers on his right hand and big Doc Marten boots. 

“Am I in your way?” Daichi asked, swiftly stepping out of the centre of the club. 

The silver haired man laughed and shoved his hands into his pockets delicately.

“Answering a question with a question huh? Koushi Sugawara.” Sugawara took his hand out of his pocket and held it out to Daichi. Daichi reluctantly shook the other males hand. 

“Sawamura Daichi. Nice to meet you Sugawara.” He replied with a small smile. Daichi noticed that Sugawara had soft features which really didn’t go with his ‘all black punk look’. 

Sugawara walked past him, towards the stage. “Call me Suga. I haven’t seen you before...so you must be new here.” Daichi followed behind him with a nod. 

“Ay Suga! Finally arrived.” Nishinoya said, looking at Sugawara. “So you’ve met Daichi then?” 

Suga knelt down on the floor in front of the stage and pulled out a guitar case. “I certainly have!! I’ve heard a bit about you Daichi. You never seem to want to come to shows, am I right?” 

Daichi got knocked out of his daze at the other males words. “I uh am not one for clubs or shows.” 

A tall blonde guy with glasses leaned on the bar and scoffed. “We can tell. No one turns up to the club in...whatever you’re wearing.” 

Daichi scowled and looked down at his outfit. He was in beige loose trousers, and had a blue hoodie on top. “I’m a university student, don’t have the time to be wearing...whatever you’re wearing.” He said, looking at the blonde male. Suga chuckled and stood up, patting Daichi’s shoulder. 

“Ignore Tsukishima. He’s just salty.” Suga said, smiling in Tsukishima’s direction. 

“Shut up Suga.” Tsukishima answered. 

“Piss off!!” Suga said, flipping him off. Daichi was, safe to say, a little shocked. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and walked out from behind the bar, spinning drumsticks with his long dainty fingers. He was wearing a baggy grey tank top and black bottoms, and was oddly barefoot. “Also put some fucking shoes on dammit!!” Suga shouted as Tsukki walked away. 

Daichi was looking at him in shock. Sugawara certainly surprised him. 


	2. da capo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bands bands bands

“From the beginning one more time!!” Suga called over the sound of drums, guitar and keyboard. No one was singing yet, which Daichi thought was weird. 

Asahi and Daichi were sitting at the bar, looking over at the band. Daichi had counted, there were five of them. He had also found out that their names were Suga (obviously), Noya, Tsukkishima (he thought of him as a blonde beanpole), Kageyama (a pouty dark haired tall boy) and Ennoshita (the mother of their band).

“Asahi. Nice to see you here again.” Another voice called from the other side of the bar. Both of them looked over to see a middle aged man with half bleached, half brown hair that hung messily around his face. 

Asahi smiled softly at the elder man. “Hey Ukai. Daichi, this is Ukai. He owns the club.” 

Daichi nodded at Ukai with a smile. “Nice to meet you.” Ukai nodded in response. 

“Suga-san come on we’ve done this about ten times now! People are going to be here soon, give us a break.” Noya complained, leaning his guitar against the wall. 

“I think it would be best if we took a break Suga. I need to strap up my fingers anyway.” Ennoshita said, jumping off the stage with a bang on the hard floor. Suga nodded and carried on playing little riffs, humming something under his breath. Daichi occasionally snuck looks over at the guitarist, looking at him in such deep concentration with his music. 

He stood up from the bar and walked over to Suga. “C-can I?” Daichi asked, sitting next to Suga. 

“Play it? Do you know how?” Suga asked softly. Daichi hesitated before he nodded his head, “A little bit. My dad used to have one.” 

“Used?” Suga questioned, pushing him further. Daichi nodded his head. Suga chewed on his bottom lip as he handed him his guitar. Daichi’s fingers found the familiar grooves and chords they used to play. He unconsciously started to play ‘Black Bird’ by The Beatles. Suga starts humming the words alongside Daichi’s guitar. 

After Daichi finished the song, he smiled and handed Suga’s guitar back to him. “Thank you for that.” He said quietly. Suga looked up from his hands and into his eyes, forcing Daichi to make eye contact.

“It’s okay. Actually-” Suga started to say, before he got interrupted by Nishinoya’s shouts. 

“Suga-san!! People are here! Let’s get ready!” Noya shouted, jumping up and down. Suga smiled weakly at Daichi as he walked over to his bass guitarist. Daichi stood up and walked back over to Asahi and sat down at the bar, resting his head against his arms. 

“Why did I do that?” Daichi whispered over and over again, under his breath. Ukai looked over at Daichi and said, “You need a drink?” 

The student sat up and looked at Ukai. “Anything non-alcoholic? I don’t drink.” 

Ukai held a cigarette to his lips and inhaled, then exhaled, smoke pooling then slowly evaporating, “Well I have coke...I mean there’s some juice here too. But that’s only used for cocktails.” 

Daichi groaned and shook his head. “Do you have any beer or whatever then?” 

Ukai nodded and pulled out a glass and filled it to the brim with amber beer. “You want me to put that on a tab?” 

Suga shouted from the stage, “I’ll pay for his drinks.” 

Daichi choked on his beer after taking one sip and looked over at the guitarist, who quickly waved him off. 

“Whatever he says goes I guess.” Asahi said with a little chuckle.

~

Half an hour later, the club was open and thriving. Hot and sweaty bodies were dancing on the dance floor, dancing to some pre recorded tracks - Suga’s band wasn’t even playing yet. 

A minute after Daichi thought, ‘When are they going to play?’, Nishinoya, Tsukishima, Kageyama and Ennoshita walked onto the stage. The crowd instantly went silent, Daichi thought that he would be able to hear a pin drop on the floor. 

Daichi looked at his hands, and then the crowd started to cheer. Chills went up his spine, making him look over to the stage. 

Suga had just ran onto the stage, a big smile on his face. 

“Hello everybody!!” He shouted into the microphone. The people on the dance floor, sitting in the booths, everybody just cheered in reply. Daichi could feel the happiness and proudness radiating off Suga. “How are we all tonight? Ready to enjoy some music?!” Suga said, with his little giggle at the end. A few of the girls at the front screamed and laughed. Everyone cheered and shouted, “Yes!!” 

Suga pushed his silver hair out of his face and looked around. “Well then!! We are, Karasunos!” 

He held his pale blue guitar and strummed out the first chord of the song, ‘Monsters’. 

“Why do all the monsters come out at night?” Suga sang, and the whole crowd started dancing and singing along. “Why do we sleep when we want to hide?” He sang, his voice echoing against the club walls. 

“Why do I run back to you, like I don't mind if you fuck up my life?” Suga sang louder into the microphone, making eye contact with Daichi. He winked at him, and Daichi could only stare at him, in absolute awe. 

The rest of the band came in now, holding a steady and strong beat to help Suga’s singing. 

“Another day, 'nother headache in this hangover hotel.” He sang, hitting each note and beat seamlessly. The crowd was a writhing sea of hot bodies. Multicoloured flashing lights made everyone look simply euphoric, especially the band up on the stage. 

Daichi tore his gaze from Suga and looked at the rest of the band. Nishinoya was an amazing bassit, just like he always was. Tsukishima was definitely something, Daichi thought. As the drummer, he managed to hold everything together. Kageyama, the rhythm guitarist (still important like Suga, but didn’t get as much of the spotlight) was making the rhythm so easy to pick out and remember, and his vocals were amazing as well. Ennoshita was on the keyboard, but that meant he could also add in synth beats and make it sound completely different (in a good way of course). 

“I'm wondering why do all the monsters come out at night?” Suga sang, hitting the note, loud and clear. Daichi looked at the silver haired singer again, examining his playing, his singing. The way he moved, the way he captivated the crowd. 

The song soon finished, cheering and shouting filling the air. Suga was breathing heavy and grinning at everyone, and got ready for their next song. 

Two males walked over and sat at the bar, next to Daichi and Asahi. 

“Yamaguchi did you see Kageyama?! Look at him oh my god.” The orange haired boy (Daichi thought he must be older, but he still had soft facial figures) said, talking to the other person he came with - a guy with green hair and freckles, or acne scars. Daichi couldn’t tell from the angle he was sitting at. 

“I can see Kags yes, but did you see Tsukki?!” Yamaguchi said, fiddling with one of the rings on his hand. Yamaguchi had long green hair that was up in a messy ponytail, and he had a black long sleeve turtleneck on with a lighter shirt on top, and black trousers. Black seemed to be a running theme in this club. 

“Hey Hinata.” Ukai said, leaning against the bar counter. 

“Ukai!! It’s nice to see you again.” Hinata (the little redhead ball of energy and sunshine) said, grinning at the bartender and owner of the club. “Asahi-san! Are you happy that Noya is back and playing?” Hinata asked, turning his head to the tallest one out of them all. 

He nodded with a shy smile. “Noya’s been more crazy than usual getting ready for this, so I’m glad he’s back.” 

Daichi found himself smiling at his friend's comment. He knew Asahi and Noya had had some troubles in the past, and seeing them both happy now made him feel a little bit better. Apart from the fact he was practically the only single guy in his friend group. That, really bummed him out.

The band started to play their next song, which was ‘Bloodlines’.

“I'd do anything for you,” Suga sang, “You'd do anything for me.” The rest of them joined in, their voices harmonising. 

“Whoa, if you want to rock with me you're rolling with my whole family.” Suga sang, looking back and around at his bandmates with a big smile on his face. He soon found Daichi’s eyes and smiled at him too. 

The atmosphere was nothing Daichi had felt before. He barely went out, and going out to a club, with live music, made him realise he’s missed a lot. Like a lot. Daichi had been to shows before, like Nishinoya’s first band performances, but after someone threw up on him, he called it quits. 

“I'd do anything for you.” Suga sang the last few words of the song. He took a deep breath before he held the microphone to his mouth again. 

“As most of you know, we normally only do covers. But I, well, we’ve got our own song. I hope you like it. It’s called ‘Confused Me’.” Suga said with a little chuckle. 

The lights dimmed down, and everyone went silent again. 

Suga inhaled a deep breath before he sang the words.

“Honestly,” He sang, strumming calm chords, “I don’t know what I want from you.” His eyes were closed, as he was concentrating on something. 

The rest of the band joined in after, having a soft but strong and powerful beat in the background. 

“Or if I actually want anything. You know we’re nothing alike,

Probably the most two different individual people I can think of,

But at the same time I guess we’re similar,

We both do that same thing,

Push people away.” Suga sang softly, like an angel. This song was very different to what they had just played ten minutes ago, Daichi thought. It was calmer, quieter, and had a different feeling. It probably had a different meaning too. The words Suga and Kageyama were singing weren’t loud, or energetic. They were definitely powerful, but the whole song had everyone in a trance. 

“Am I that easy to play with?

I’m not experienced with love,

Or feelings of any kind.” Kageyama sang this by himself, Suga looking over at him proudly. Daichi could see Hinata physically swoon at the sound of his voice. 

“I smile and I laugh,

But it never reaches my eyes,

Or never fills my heart with joy,” Tsukishima sang, his voice oddly melodic and calming. 

“I don’t dream of you, of us anymore.

I used to,

Not anymore.” Ennoshita sang this verse quietly and softly. 

“Those small smiles we shared mean the absolute fucking world to me.” Nishinoya sang, looking over at Asahi. Asahi smiled and blushed softly, from what Daichi could see because of the flashing lights. Noya winked and blew his boyfriend a kiss. 

“I don’t care anymore,

I don’t know if I love you.” They all sang, their voices blending and harmonizing together. 

“So take this as a confused me.” Suga sang, or actually shouted, his voice breaking at the end of it. 

The silence fell and stayed for a minute - everyone in absolute awe, including Daichi - before one person started to clap. Then another, and another, until everyone was clapping and cheering. The whole band was beaming, their smiles contagious. They all bowed, and waved as Suga said, slightly out of breath, “Thank you guys!! We will be back later.” 

Daichi sat there, staring at the place where Suga was just standing. He was seriously interesting, Daichi thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!   
> IF YOU LIKE PLS DROP A KUDOS OR COME AND SHOUT AT ME ON MY INSTA @/LUNAA_SKYEE !!!!  
> ALSO!! MY PLAYLIST FOR THE BANDS IS ON SPOTIFY!!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0iVPMCpZnPWCQGR2OpE4qF?si=JBTF7-VMSpiR2cKCKR3xfA   
> (that's the link for my playlist!! and there's songs on there which haven't been mentioned yet, so you guys can have a lil guess on who sings what!)   
> the songs on today's chapter were   
> monsters - by all time low ft blackbear (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aIVwQFSnVc)  
> bloodlines - by beware of darkness (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wa1Mvvztc7M)  
> *briefly* blackbird - by the beatles (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Man4Xw8Xypo  
> and 'confused me' is written by me! so there's no song for that :)  
> anyways!!  
> i currently don't have a writing / uploading schedule, so you guys will be getting chapters randomly heeh (please don't hate me!!)  
> also, de capo means from the top / beginning :)  
> next time,   
> piacevole


	3. piacevole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuteness hehe

When the clock struck midnight, Daichi realised he had been out for much longer than an hour. The crowd had slowly dispersed, leaving only the band and a few others - including Asahi and Daichi. Tanaka and Kiyoko had arrived recently, and were talking to Daichi and Asahi. 

“Shimizu! How dare you miss our performance?!” Suga called, walking over to the group. Kiyoko - a tall, elegant, dark haired woman with square framed glasses and a mole on the lower left side of her chin - smiled at the guitarist. “Hello to you too Koushi.” 

‘First name basis,’ Daichi thought. ‘They must be close...but how do they know each other?’

“Explain yourself please.” Sugawara said, propping his hands on his hips, looking at Kiyoko. She giggled and pointed at Tanaka, who was having a heated conversation with Nishinoya. Suga pouted and pulled Kiyoko into a hug. “I’ll let you off this time.” He mumbled under his breath. 

Daichi looked at his phone in his pocket and saw that he had four missed calls from his roommate - Kuroo Tetsurō. The pair had met when they were studying in the library - Daichi looking at biology and Kuroo looking at chemistry. They had hit it off when they were first years, and three years later were now sharing an apartment. 

“Oh crap. I’ll be back in a minute.” Daichi said to Asahi. His friend nodded as he slipped away to the exit of the club, standing by the door. He pressed ‘dial’ on Kuroo’s number and waited for him to pick up. 

“Daichi where the frickity frack have you been?!” Kuroo said through the phone, instantly picking up Daichi’s call. 

“I got forced out to go to a club and see Nishinoya’s show.” He replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

Kuroo laughed his hyena laugh. “You? A club? Okay someone tell me where the real Daichi is please.” Daichi pouted and laughed sarcastically. 

“Ha ha ha. Very funny. I should be back soon anyways. Don’t worry too much.” He said, turning to go back inside the club. 

“Okay. Well don’t be too late or I’ll lock you out, and you’ll have to find someone to stay with.” Kuroo said with a chuckle. 

Daichi groaned. “I do have my own key you know.” 

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Kuroo said as he hung up. Daichi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Trouble in paradise?” A familiar voice asked from the shadows. He chuckled and put his phone in his pocket. 

“Quite the opposite actually.” Daichi answered, sitting down on the steps. Suga walked out of the shadows and sat next to him. Daichi instantly noticed that the musician looked exhausted. 

“Really?” His silver head bopped with tiredness. 

“You don’t believe me?” Daichi said softly, a small chuckle after his words.

Suga yawned and rubbed his eyes. “I’m kidding. I believe you.”

“You should head back to wherever you’re staying.” Daichi said as Suga’s head rested on his shoulder. Daichi froze for a solid minute before he relaxed. 

“I’m tired.” Suga mumbled, his voice sounding sleepy. 

Daichi thought for a minute before he gave his hoodie to Suga, covering his shoulders. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He whispered, walking down the stairs into the main club room. Daichi stood awkwardly before he went to speak to Nishinoya and Asahi. 

“Hey Daichi!! Where’s Suga?” Noya asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy. Daichi rubbed the back of his neck again. 

“He’s asleep on the stairs...do you know where he stays? I think he should head home.” Daichi said calmly. Everyone who knew Daichi knew he had a fatherly instinct, meaning that he always cared for people even if he barely knew him. Nishinoya scratched his eyebrow. 

“Well...I mean Suga-san’s staying at my apartment currently.” Nishinoya said, looking up at Asahi. He nodded in reply to his boyfriend. “We should head back anyways.” Asahi said, making his way to the stairs where Suga slept. He later returned with Suga fast asleep in his arms. 

Noya and Asahi said their goodbyes soon after and walked out. Daichi knew he should head home too, so he did. The walk back to his apartment was forty-five minutes long, and it took him through two parks which were empty at that time. The cold air cleared his head, and he took deep breaths.

Walking up the stairs to his apartment, he unlocked the door quietly - knowing that Kuroo and Kenma would be fast asleep. Well, Kuroo would be, and Kenma would probably still be up playing video games. 

And he was right. A small but bright light could be seen seeping out from under Kuroo’s bedroom door. Daichi chuckled to himself as he put his bag down on the kitchen counter. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and flicked through his calendar. 

Daichi had been added to ‘The Karasunos’ band performances for the next six weeks. He laughed to himself and ran a hand through his hair. The show tonight wasn’t that bad, Daichi thought. He did realize that he did enjoy the live music. A reminder on his phone pinged. 

‘ **Biology Exam Tomorrow!** ’ It said in big bold letters. 

“Shit.” He hissed, running into his room with his textbooks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo!  
> THANK Y'ALL FOR READING!! THIS HONESTLY MAKES ME SO HAPPY, SO THANK YOU!!!  
> IF YOU DO LIKE THIS PLS DROP A KUDOS OR COMMENT OR COME AND TALK TO ME ON INSTA, I'M ALWAYS OPEN FOR IDEAS AND HEADCANNONS!!!  
> sorry it's such a short chapter :( i've been trying to figure out the best plot line and idea for this!!  
> they're so cute omg  
> i love them all a lil too much hehe  
> anyways  
> thankyou thank you thank youuuu!!  
> much love <3  
> next time  
> lento   
> (also! piacevole means pleasantly!)


	4. lento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hot mess alert

“I thought I was going to fail the exam.” Daichi sighed as he laid his head on the table. Kuroo and two other men groaned. The one with the undercut and pierced tongue looked over at Daichi. 

“Sawamura. You have had the top grades in your class, in the whole place, for like three years. Going out once, will not make you fail. Jesus.” The man said, raising his eyebrows. The four of them sat in an empty class as it was their free period of the day. 

“It felt like it!! I seriously thought that I was going to fail and that snake boy would beat me. Leave me alone, Terushima.” Daichi said, pouting. Terushima rolled his eyes and patted Daichi’s arm with a tattooed hand. 

“Ignore Daishou. He just does it to annoy you.” The other man said. He was decently smaller than the others, and had auburn hair and kind eyes. 

“See! Even Yaku is right for once.” Kuroo said, giving Yaku a taunting smile. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Yaku growled. 

“Kuroo can it.” Daichi grumbled, rubbing his eyes with his hand. 

“Where were you last night anyways?” Yaku asked, tilting his head. 

“Did you drink a lot?” Kuroo asked at the same time. They both turned to look and glare at each other. 

“No Kuroo I had half a pint of beer. Not even that. And I was-” Daichi started to say before he got interrupted by his phone ringing. He nodded his head at the group. “I should probably answer this.” Daichi took his phone and answered as he walked away from his friends. 

“Hello?” He asked, leaning on the wall outside the classroom. 

“You’re training to be a doctor right?” Suga’s voice came through Daichi’s phone.

“Uh Suga? Hi?” Daichi said, a little confused at the sudden outburst. 

“Hey hey Daichi!! So you’re training to be a doctor right?” Suga said, his voice full of bubbles and giggles. 

“A neurosurgeon…” Daichi said. 

“Yes yes whatever so how long does it take for broken fingers to heal?” Suga asked, after finally calming down a little. 

Daichi sighed. “How do you know my number?” 

Suga hesitated. “Um...fate?” 

Daichi laughed, a proper laugh which put a smile on his face. “Of course. Anyways, have you broken your fingers?” 

A laugh echoed through the phones. “No!! I hope not. I would be screwed. But my mate Tendou has. He needs his fingers.” 

“Just take him to the hospital.” Daichi said, walking back into the classroom. 

“Yes sir.” Suga said, and abruptly hung up. Daichi sat back down at the table and melted back into their conversation. 

~

Suga sighed and looked over at his friend. “How did you break it?” His red haired friend rolled his eyes and held his hand out. 

“Ushi and I were trying some new riffs out and I tried to lift the speaker and...SPLAT. Fingers are crushed.” Tendou said, trying to wiggle his wrapped up fingers. A tall, brown haired man walked into the room. 

“Mr Refreshing! Ten-chan! Hello!” He said, a grin on his face. 

Suga moved over on the couch, and let his friend sit down. “Oikawa-san! Hey.”

“The band qualifiers are getting closer and the band is nowhere near good enough.” Oikawa complained, putting his head in his hands. Tendou giggled and then quickly stopped. 

“I was going to say we’re all ready but I’ve broken my fucking fingers.” 

Suga grinned. “Well I guess that just means we’re going to beat your ass. Or asses.” 

Tendou rolled his eyes again. “Shut up silver. I heal at a ridiculous speed, I am a monster after all.”

Oikawa looked up. “How’s that new kid of yours? Goshiki? Isn’t it going to be his first time on a big stage?”

He shrugged. “Kid should be fine. He’s cocky as hell anyway - but in a cute way. He’s always saying he’s going to take mine and Ushi’s spot.” 

All three of them laughed, grins on their faces. 

“In a few years maybe. No one can beat the riff monster.” Iwaizumi said, leaning on the doorframe. Oikawa jumped up and hugged him. 

“Iwa-chan!!!” Oikawa giggled, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Hello to you too Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said, sliding his hand around Oikawa’s waist as Oikawa leaned his head against his shoulder. 

“Haven’t you got an amazing rhythm guitarist too though?” Tendou asked Suga, tilting his head. 

Suga smiled proudly. “He’s truly talented. But is a little bit of a douche sometimes.” 

Oikawa quietly growled, “I don’t like Tobio.” Everyone apart from him chuckled. 

“We know you don’t like him ‘Kawa.” Iwaizumi said. 

Suga pulled his hoodie sleeves down over his hands. “Anyways, what about Maki and Matsukawa?” 

Oikawa groaned again, hiding his face on Iwa’s arm. Iwaizumi winced, “Shit. Be careful I got my tattoo done today.” 

A giggle came from Oikawa’s mouth. “Can I see?! Lemme see Iwa-Iwa.” Oikawa gently tapped his boyfriend’s shoulder impatiently. Iwaizumi scrunched his nose and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, exposing the red skin and slightly blotchy lines of a fresh tattoo. 

“Did Yamamoto give you a discount?” Suga questioned, leaning to look over at the tattoo. Iwaizumi nodded. 

“Luckily or this bugger would’ve cost some real cash.” He said with a nod. Oikawa was staring at the tattoo, mouth open. 

“Iwa...why did you decide to get that? I thought you were getting something else.” Oikawa said quietly, looking up at his boyfriend. 

Iwaizumi smiled at Oikawa and mumbled, “Because it meant a lot to me.”

On Iwaizumi’s arm, near his shoulder, was a vine cascading down, with the words scribbled alongside it, ‘forever and always. like plants, our love will grow every minute of every day.’ 

All of them gathered around to see, and ‘awww’ escaped from their mouths. Iwaizumi pouted a little and grumbled, “Shut up you nerds.”

Suga couldn’t help but giggle under his breath. “If you want more cheesy Oikawa quotes I think I might still have some from...when we were seventeen? Those were hilarious.” 

Oikawa scowled at Suga. 

“Think yourself lucky. Only special people get those.” 

Suga cackled and ran a hand through his hair. “You’ve got yourself a handful Iwaizumi-san. I am going to head out now kiddos, so I’ll see you guys soon.” 

They all echoed ‘goodbye’, apart from Oikawa who was still scowling minutes after Suga left. 

~ 

It was at that awkward stage of the day when it wasn’t night, but then it wasn’t the afternoon. It was simply in between. 

The park was near empty, only a few teenagers swinging on the swings, laughs and giggles coming from their mouths. 

Suga had a big jacket on, his hands shoved in his pockets. When he breathed, curls of frosty air came out of his mouth and swirled around him. It made him chuckle. 

He found an empty bench, and sat there, looking at his surroundings. Sugawara did this nearly every week, as he pondered on what was going to happen next. He knew he needed to move out of Nishinoya’s house. It simply wasn’t fair anymore. 

Maybe, just maybe, if he paid more attention in class. 

If he was used just for his talent. 

If he had a dream. 

If his parents loved him enough.

He could’ve had a job by now.

A house.

Maybe, even a family. 

Leaning his head back onto his shoulders, he stared up at the sky. The stars were slowly starting to appear, little shining white dots in the darkening sky. 

He counted them silently. 

One

Two 

Three

If only he took Semi’s offer to be in his band.

If only he was the rhythm guitarist for Semi.

If only he was earning money.

If only people knew his music. 

If only...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyoooo!!  
> Y'ALL IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO BE UPLOADED LIKE MY MOTIVATION HAS BEEN 0 AND SCHOOL IS BEATING MY ASS!!!  
> anyways  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! IF YOU LIKE IT DROP A KUDOS, COMMENT OR COME AND TALK TO ME ON INSTA @LUNAA_SKYEE  
> anyways anyways  
> i like this one  
> its a bit of a mess  
> but who isn't  
> i'm trying to add as many characters as possible into this, so if i keep on forgetting some please let me know!  
> next time,  
> allegro


	5. allegro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> semi semi!!

Semi Eita. 

Singer, guitarist, musician. 

Used to work for the government, but later quit since his band blew up. 

“Suga. Suga Suga Suga Suga.” Semi said, waving a hand in front of his friend's face. Suga shook his head and looked at the other silver haired male who was sitting in front of him. 

“I’m awake, I'm awake.” He said, rubbing his eyes. Suga and Semi were at a little café in the middle of nowhere. 

“You didn’t hear what I said did you?” Semi said, leaning forward to look at his friend. Suga smiled weakly and shook his head. 

“No...sorry. Say it again.” He said, blinking his eyes three times in a row. Semi chuckled and fiddled with his cross necklace as he said, “We got a record deal.”

Suga coughed out a laugh, a grin on his face. “A what?!” He asked, in shock. The other male laughed nervously. 

“Yup. So...come on Suga. I know you love your band and all, but this could change everything for you.” 

The café they were at was a little busy, a few people sitting inside, a few outside. Overlooking valley hills, it was in a pretty rural area. 

Suga stared at Semi. 

“Semi. You know I can’t.” He said sadly. 

Inside his head he was screaming at himself. 

‘Take the damn offer.’

‘Take it.’

‘TAKE IT!’

Semi sat back in his chair and studied Suga. “Listen. Just hear me out. If you come and join, it’ll give you a chance to see what the  _ real _ music industry is like. You’ll be able to come and live with us, live in a proper home.” 

Suga sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I-”

Semi instantly cut him off. “We have to have made a decision in two months. Sounds like a long time but it isn’t. I’ll let you think over it, and a week before, you tell me your answer.” 

He stood up and brushed himself off. 

“Please. Think about it.” He repeated. Suga nodded slowly and stayed seated, whilst Semi paid for his drink and walked off. 

Suga rolled his head in circles, trying to get thoughts and ideas moving with the motion. 

He knew, deep down, that if he left, it would be okay. Kageyama was perfectly capable of being lead now, and Noya and Ennoshita could keep everyone together.

But, leaving his band wouldn’t be the worst. 

It would be the travelling. 

Suga loved adventures, he loved being outside. But being away from home? From the people he loved? That wasn’t for him.

He sighed again and pulled out his phone. 

“Hey Akaashi? I need some advice.” 

~

“I’m sorry it’s so abrupt.” Suga said, standing outside the front door of Akaashi and Bokuto’s house. The dark haired, gunmetal blue eyed male stood there, his face near emotionless. 

He smiled very softly, a mere upturning of the lips and shook his head. “No no, it’s fine Suga-san. Honestly.” 

Akaashi welcomed Suga in, and they went into the kitchen. The taller of the two walked over to the kettle and filled it up with water, and put it on the stove to heat it up.

“Bo-Chan is out with Yoko, so we don’t need to worry about being interrupted. So. What did Semi want?” 

Suga pulled the sleeves of his jacket down over his hands. “He said that he’s got a record deal. And he wants me to join. Again.” 

Akaashi nodded, folding his arms in front of his chest. “And?” 

“I don’t know what to do. I’ve got two months to make a decision. But-but it would be so amazing to see what it would be like to properly be on stage. But I don’t want to leave the band. I know they would do an amazing job without me but I don't want to leave them. And-and staying here has let me meet so many people. Like there’s this guy I met and he’s really smart and seems talented but if I join Semi I’ll have to leave them all behind.” 

The kettle whistled, loud and ear piercing. Akaashi quickly turned the heat off, and let the steam coil out. He hummed something under his breath, which sounded like the sweet sound of a lullaby. 

“This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Suga.” He said, turning to look at Suga who was nervously chewing on his lip. 

Suga sighed. “I know Akaashi. I know, I fucking know it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity. But what happens if it goes wrong?” 

After many years of knowing Suga, Akaashi had quietly figured him out. He was a kind hearted, but extremely chaotic person. But when it came to things about his future, his mind went to automatic freak out. 

Akaashi stood silent for a minute, twisting the gold wedding ring on his finger. “Look. If you take it, you take it. And if it goes wrong, it goes wrong. Simples. If you don’t take it, well you don’t. You’ll find something that comes along eventually which will make you completely forget about the offer. You do have two months. So, see what it’s like. Go to a load of proper concerts, meet people. Talk to that guy.”

Suga nodded, and took the cup that Akaashi had previously put in front of him. “How the hell are you so good at advice?” 

His friend chuckled, and smiled softly. “I would say years of experience, but considering you’re older than me I’m not going to. I just followed my heart…” He stopped and laughed. “Sounds cheesy. But when you find happiness, you don’t need to worry.” 

Suga nodded. “True. Anyways, did you know that Tendou broke his fingers? Like man’s got competitions soon.” 

“That definitely sounds like something Tendou would do. Well I’m sure he’ll recover soon. Anyways anyways, who’s this guy you mentioned earlier?” Akaashi said, leaning on his forearms. 

Suga laughed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I met him at the concert a couple nights ago. I think he’s mates with Asahi and Tanaka, but I’ve never seen him before. He doesn’t seem like the type to, you know, leave the house. Seems like he watches gardening shows and acts like a middle aged woman.” Akaashi laughed softly at what Suga had said. 

The door opened and footsteps could be heard tapping their way into the kitchen.

“Daddy!!!!” A young, high pitch voice called. Suga smiled and Akaashi grinned in the direction of the voice. 

“Where’s my little girl?” Akaashi said, walking over to where the little girl was standing. A small girl was there, a wide gap between her front two teeth which could be seen from her grin. She had long brown hair, and two bright pink butterfly clips in it, matching her pink socks. Denim dungarees reached her ankles, and a faded blue top was underneath the dungarees. She giggled as Akaashi bent down and picked her up, resting her on his hip. 

Bokuto soon walked in after, ruffling his daughters hair and giving his husband a kiss on the cheek. He was (for once) not in any sort of volleyball or training kit, just wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt. 

“We got back early. Hey Suga! Whatcha doing here?” Bokuto said, tilting his head as he saw Suga sitting there. Suga smiled softly and said, “Advice.” with jazz hands. The little girl giggled and reached her hands out. 

“Suga-senpai!” She said with a high pitched laugh after. Akaashi willingly handed his daughter over to Suga, who sat her down on his lap. 

“Hello Yoko-chan.” He said with a smile. Her small hands went to Suga’s hair, and gently played with it. 

“Hey Suga-senpai...do you have your guitar?” Yoko asked, her voice a little whisper. Akaashi and Bokuto were conversing quietly to themselves whilst Suga talked to Yoko. 

Suga shook his head, “Not right this minute, but maybe we can ask your daddies to let me take you to the place where I play my guitar.” Yoko’s face lit up at the idea. Suga patted her head as he said to Akaashi and Bokuto, 

“Can we take her to the Night Crow? It should be empty, and it’s the middle of the day…” 

Akaashi looked at his husband. “I...what do you think Kou?”

Bokuto shrugged. “I mean if it’s empty, then sure. But no drinks for you missy.” He said, tapping Yoko’s nose, making her giggle in reply. 

“Well then!” Suga said, standing up, putting Yoko on his shoulders. “Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all!!  
> hope everyone is doing good :)  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!! IF YOU LIKE PLEASE CONSIDER DROPPING A KUDOS OR COME AND TALK TO ME ON INSTA (@LUNAA_SKYEE)  
> I LOVE YOU ALL!!  
> so this chapter is a lil,, interesting  
> heheh i'm sorry i love bokuaka so much and like they are just the cutest  
> and suga with kids is so cute omg  
> guys i'm sorry that i just upload randomly :( i'm kinda ill atm so motivation isn't the best,, but i'll try to get chapters out more often!!  
> thank you for reading <3  
> next time  
> zart


	6. zart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tea

“Noya shouldn’t we like...wait for Ukai to open up?” Asahi asked, standing outside the back entrance of the club. Nishinoya laughed and shrugged, “All band members have keys. He lets us do what we want....within reason.” 

Daichi folded his arms. “It’s cold. Can you hurry up a tad please?” He asked, rubbing his arms. 

Nishinoya nodded. “Yes sir.” 

After a minute or two of trying to unlock the door, Noya finally opened it and everyone walked into the warm club. 

“Ukai must trust you guys, if you have keys to his club.” Daichi noted, sitting down on one of the stools. Nishinoya nodded. 

“Yup! Well, Ukai was our coach for our highschool volleyball team. So we got to know him pretty well.” Noya said, flicking all of the lights on (and the ones that were already on, he turned off accidentally).

“You guys played volleyball?” Daichi asked, leaning on his arms. Both Nishinoya and Asahi nodded. 

“I was the libero!! And Asa was the ace. So cool.” Nishinoya said, leaning on the mop he brought out. 

“I thought you played too Daichi.” Asahi said calmly. Daichi nodded. 

  
“I was the captain for my highschool team. But after I injured myself, I went bust and couldn’t play anymore.” He said quietly, looking at his feet. 

Voices could be heard from outside the club. 

“Damn it’s already open. Someone else must be here.” A voice said, pretty loudly. 

“Well as long as it’s no one partying then we’re all good. Right Yoko?” Another voice said, soon followed by a giggle. 

Nishinoya grinned, and Asahi smiled shyly. 

“IS THAT MY FAVOURITE YOKO-CHAN?” Nishinoya shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. 

Another response of giggles came, and then a small pattering of feet down the stairs. Yoko ran into the club, and Nishinoya squatted to her height. 

“Nishi! Noya!” Yoko said, a grin on her face. 

Soon after, Akaashi, Bokuto and Suga walked down the stairs inside. 

“Hey you two-” Suga said, before he noticed Daichi. “Daichiiiii…hi.” 

Daichi looked away from Nishinoya and the girl. “Hey.” 

An awkward silence filled the air for a minute, before it came crashing down as Yoko ran over to Daichi. “Who are you?” She asked, looking up at him. Daichi looked around at the rest of them before he answered. 

“Daichi. Who are you?” He asked, leaning forward with a little smile. Yoko put her hands on her hips. 

“Yoko.” She extended her arms, and Daichi instantly picked her up. He chuckled and smiled at the small girl.

“Suga-senpai I like him.” Yoko said, looking at Suga who was standing there, a little in shock. Suga smiled awkwardly and nodded. “He’s pretty neat.” 

Daichi’s face flushed, and Suga walked off over to the stage. He knelt down and pulled his guitar out. 

Yoko hopped down (more like Daichi helped her down) and ran over to Suga. 

“Hiya.” Akaashi said, holding his hand out to Daichi. Daichi shook it. 

“Daichi Sawamura.” 

“Bokuto Keiji, but call me Akaashi.” 

Daichi nodded with a smile, and introduced himself to Bokuto too. 

“Okay okay!” Suga said with a chuckle. “We’ll play, just give us a minute you impatient capretto.” Yoko giggled again and sat on the stage. “Noya, can you get a beat going on the bass please?” Suga asked, looking up at the bassist. Nishinoya nodded and pulled his bass guitar strap over his head and started to pluck out a solid beat. 

Daichi, Asahi, Akaashi and Bokuto all sat down on the stools, looking at the musicians and the little girl dancing and giggling. 

Suga finally plugs his guitar in and starts to play. 

“ I'm waking up to ash and dust,” He started to sing. 

“I wipe my brow, and I sweat my rust,

I’m breathing in the chemicals, 

I’m breaking in, shaping up, then checking out the prison bus.

This is it. 

The apocalypse.

Whoa.” Suga sang, and soon after the whole room was filled with sound. Yoko was dancing, stomping her feet. Her parents were smiling the whole time. Daichi and Asahi, on the other hand, were in a complete trance watching the musicians. 

Suga sang the chorus loudly. 

“I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones,

Enough to make my systems blow.” 

Yoko chimed in on the next part of the song. 

“Welcome to the new age, to the new age.” They sang together, with grins and laughs halfway through.

“I'm radioactive, radioactive.” Suga sang, strumming down on his guitar. 

After they finished the song, Yoko squealed. 

“More! Play more!” 

Noya and Suga chuckled, but shook their heads. 

“We have a competition soon kiddo. Have to rest and not hurt ourselves.” Suga said, ruffling Yoko’s hair. She pouted and nodded. 

“Okay…” 

Akaashi chuckled and looked back at his husband. “It’s funny how she shows no interest at all in either the violin or the piano.” 

Bokuto smiled. “Well at least she likes music. We could’ve been stuck with a cheeky monster who doesn’t like it.”

Akaashi smiled and leaned back into Bokuto’s arms. “True. Hey, when was the last time you played?” 

“Probably-” Bokuto got cut off as his phone started to ring. He pulled his phone out. “Shit. It’s Tsmu-Tsmu. I need to take this, it’s probably about the match we have next week.” Bokuto stood up and walked outside, leaving Akaashi alone. His smile sunk into nothing, but quickly had to put his smile back on as his daughter tottered over. 

“Where did Daddy go?” Yoko asked, tilting her little head. Akaashi smiled softly. “He had to take an important call.” 

“Hey Daddy?” Yoko said, as she climbed up onto the stool next to Akaashi. 

“What’s up kid?” 

“Can you play your vio-thingy for me please?” She couldn’t pronounce the word properly, which made her father chuckle. 

“Of course. You know, I think there might be one here. Come with me and we can go and have a look.” Akaashi said, taking her hand. 

~

Daichi approached Suga once Yoko and her father had gone looking for the violin. 

“That was, pretty neat.” Daichi said, quoting the words that Suga had used earlier. Suga’s cheeks flushed a light pink as he chuckled. 

“Anything to make the kid smile. She’s the cutest.” Suga said, leaning on the stage. Daichi smiled. 

“You work well with kids.” He said softly. 

Suga smiled at him. “I used to want to be a preschool teacher, but well, everythings changed.” He chuckled weakly under his breath. Daichi noticed there was something off, something not right, but he didn’t want to say anything. 

“Yeah. Life can suck dick.” Daichi said quietly. Suga nodded his head in agreement. 

“A-are you busy tonight? Or at least later? I have a new song I want to try out, but I need...a different opinion. The rest of the guys are bored of trialling my music for me.” 

Daichi nodded. “Yeah sure, I’m not busy. Well apart from the fact that the gardening program is on-” He said, and then cut himself off. Suga giggled, looking up at Daichi. Daichi blushed and laughed, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I should’ve warned you. Or at least someone should’ve warned you.” 

“Are you an indie plant mom?” Suga asked, his laughs making it hard for him to get the full sentence out. Daichi scoffed. 

“No...no way!! That’s Kuroo’s area of expertise.” 

Suga laughed louder. Daichi flushed redder. 

Asahi and Noya looked over at them, and chuckled, “What a pair they are.” 

~

“Daichi...this may sound weird, but can we go to your place? I don’t...have a place of some sorts at the moment.” Suga said as they walked out of the club, a guitar strapped over his back. Daichi looked over, and nodded. 

“Oh sure! I don’t have any musical stuff though. Oh and my roommate and his boyfriend might be playing video games so we might just have to, like ignore them.” He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. 

Suga laughed quietly. “That’s okay. It must be nice living with people.” 

Daichi shrugged. “I guess. I prefer some alone time but I mean you get what you’re given.” 

The silver haired male nodded just before he put his hand up in the air. “It’s going to rain I bet.” 

Daichi scowled a little. “Come on then, we better go before it starts tipping it down.” 

They both started to walk down the road, in the direction of Daichi’s apartment. 

“Wow.” Suga breathed, looking around. “I never imagined you living around here.” 

The area they were in was quite wealthy, parks and restaurants all around. 

“That’s thanks to Kuroo. His parents like me enough to pay for me and him to stay here.” 

A single rain droplet fell from the sky. Then another. And another. And another, until it was pouring. The pair started to run, laughter coming out of their lungs.

By the time they got back to Daichi’s apartment, they were both soaking wet and breathless. 

“Just let me unlock the door and then we can get dry.” Daichi said, his teeth chattering. 

Unlocking the door, Daichi and Suga stepped inside the apartment, silently thanking it for it’s warmth. 

“Dai is that you?” Kuroo shouted from inside his room. 

“Yup.” He answered. 

A smaller male walked out into the center of the apartment. He had long-ish badly bleached hair (but it suited him), and was wearing a tracksuit, with a Nintendo Switch in his hand. 

“Kozume.” Suga breathed, in unison to Kenma, who said, “Koushi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> THANK YOU FOR READING OMGS! I LOVE YOU ALL <3  
> so, i really like this chapter hehe  
> and with the whole akaashi and bokuto married, i'm not 100% sure if thats how their surnames work, but lets go with it ;)  
> ahhh  
> thank you for reading this makes me so happy!  
> ahh also the song is radioactive by the imagine dragons!!!  
> next time  
> forte


	7. forte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...tea 
> 
> (y'all i can't even write a chapter summary wtf)

“Kozume.” Suga breathed, in unison to Kenma, who said, “Koushi.”

Suga stopped in his tracks, staring at the familiar person. Kenma scowled, and then walked off into Kuroo’s room, slamming the door shut. 

“I-I’m sorry about that.” Suga said quietly, fiddling with his hands. Daichi hesitated before answering. 

“No, it’s okay. Don’t apologize.” He said, just before he ran off to get towels. Suga stood there, soaking wet, staring at his feet. 

‘Why did  _ he  _ have to be the boyfriend? Anyone but  _ him _ …’ Suga thought. 

Daichi came back and threw a towel at Suga. He caught it and put it around his shoulders after leaning his guitar against the door. 

“Thanks.” He said softly. Daichi put the towel on his head and walked into his bedroom, pulling open his drawers.

“Here.” Daichi said, walking out with a handful of clothes. “They might be a bit big though.” 

Suga looked up at him. “It’s cool. Thank you. Um- where can I get changed?” 

Extending a hand down the hallway, Daichi pointed to the bathroom. “The bathroom is there. I’ll be in my room for a sec.” 

The two went their separate ways to get changed, Suga into the cold bathroom, Daichi into his room. 

Suga peeled his wet clothes off, dried himself and slipped into Daichi’s clothes. He nearly burst out laughing. Even though Daichi was a little taller than Suga, his clothes were huge. The sleeves went past his arms, and the trousers fit at the waist (surprisingly) but were way too long in the leg. 

He rolled the trousers up a little, and the sleeves, before padding out to find Daichi. 

Suga could hear muffled voices argue in another room. 

“Kuroo how the fuck am I meant to know all about Kenma?” Daichi said, his voice had to make out. 

“It’s not your fault but come on...you know he has a bad-” Kuroo said, but that was all Suga could hear without overstepping his welcome. Daichi stormed out of the room, his hair wet and messy. Suga offered a small smile, which Daichi took and smiled weakly back. 

“Grab your guitar.” He said, opening the door to his room. Suga nodded and grabbed his guitar, and made his way over to Daichi’s room. 

Safe to say, it wasn’t what he expected. 

One large window covered the whole wall (Daichi apparently called it the window wall), which overlooked the main square of Tokyo. An unmade double bed was pushed against the window, and in the corner was a wardrobe. Plants were dotted around, hanging from the ceiling, or on shelves. A guitar was hidden in the corner, dust and cobwebs all around it. Photos were hung up too, ones from high school, or just landscapes. The floor was clean and empty, no clothes in sight. A desk was just behind the door, which had piles of books on, medical textbooks actually. 

Daichi climbed on the bed, and sat out facing the dark sky night which was partially lit up by the tiny street lights from Tokyo centre. Suga reluctantly followed and sat next to him, pulling his guitar to his chest. 

“Okay…” Suga breathed, taking the guitar out of the case. He checked to see if it was still in tune, strumming the strings a few times each, humming the tunes under his breath. “I’ve just kinda been playing around with songs at the moment, because I need to set the song list soon.” He said, playing a few random riffs. Daichi nodded. 

Being nervous, and awkward, wasn’t a usual feeling for Suga. He was used to the pre-play jitters, before a concert or a performance. He swallowed, shyly looking at Daichi. Suga closed his eyes, inhaled, and started to play. 

“I was born in a messed up century, my favorite flavored sweets are raspberry amphetamines, 

I bought a car, Beretta age sixteen,

I brush my teeth with bleach, cause I don’t got time for cavities.” He sang quietly, but there was still a pang of acidity. 

“My daddy put a gun to my head,” He bit out, more anger than before. 

“Said if you kiss a boy, I’m gonna shoot you dead,

So I tied him up with gaffer tape and I locked in a shed,

Then I went out to the garden and I fucked my best friend.” 

  
  


Suga stopped there, and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Sorry...I relate to that song a little too much.” He mumbled, strumming some random chords. Daichi smiled, “The part about brushing your teeth with bleach? Yeah, I wouldn't recommend it.” Suga weakly chuckled, and put his guitar down, leaning forward to look out of the window. 

“It’s nice up here.” He mumbled, pressing a hand against the glass, before he quickly pulled it back and used his sleeve to wipe off the handprint. Daichi nodded his head. 

“I love it up here. I wish I had more privacy though.” Daichi said, leaning back against the other wall, by the head of his bed. Suga looked over at Daichi, the red lights from the streets casting a red shadow on his face. Daichi’s eyes were closed, and he looked like he was sleeping, though Sugawara knew he was wide awake. 

Suga sighed, and looked around Daichi’s room. He spotted the guitar in the corner. 

“Hey Dai?” He asked. Daichi’s eyes fluttered open at the name, as he stuttered, “Y-yeah?” 

“Who’s guitar is that?” 

“...My dad’s.” 

A heavy silence fell on the room. 

Suga stood up, and collected the guitar from the corner, brushing away the dust and cobwebs.

“The strings...they’re all rusty.” Suga said quietly. Daichi nodded his head and sat up straight, looking at the old guitar. 

“It hasn’t been used for years. No wonder.” He said, slowly reaching forward to run his hand over the cold wood. 

“Do you know how to play it?” Suga asked, plucking at the strings gently. The other male shrugged his shoulders. 

“Not really. I only know a few songs, nothing fancy though.” He said, tapping a one-two-one-two rhythm on the body of the guitar. 

Suga nodded his head, and stayed silent. 

“Suga, how do you know Kenma?” Daichi asked softly. Suga looked over at Daichi.

“It’s a long story.”

Daichi smiled, very weakly. “I’ve got time.” 

Suga took a long breath. “Well, I’ve known him for a long time. And with everything, we always wanted, always went for the same thing. For a small period of time, we went to the same high school. And within that, we both played volleyball, and both had a liking for the guitar. I was a setter for my first year at Nekoma, and then Kenma took the place as the starting setter. After that, I left that high school and went to Karasuno. But I still lived in Tokyo, so I still went to the same band, because, well, it’s harder to leave a band then expected. But, as my visits to the band got less frequent, they brought Kenma in again, to take my place - because we play the same part. I...I got mad, freaked and flipped out, said some things I definitely shouldn’t have said, and left on a very bad note. I had constantly been replaced by him, so many times that I couldn’t take it. I’m sure if Kuroo saw me as well he wouldn’t be happy that I’m here. Most of the guys who went to Nekoma the same time I did, don’t like me much.” 

Daichi nodded his head. “But...what about Bokuto? And Akaashi?” 

Suga looked over at Daichi. “I knew Akaashi out of meeting at competitions, and when I was younger we both did violin together. Bokuto, well since he’s Akaashi’s husband, I grew to know him after they got married.” 

The other male nodded his head again. “I...I’m pretty bad with advice, or like, talking in general. Why don’t you try and talk to Kenma? Not now obviously, since it’s late, but you should talk to him.” 

The silver haired male sighed. “I’ve tried. I’ve got other things on my mind now, that was all in the past if we think about it.” 

The thought of Semi’s offer appeared in Suga’s head, and he groaned. “Fuck.” He grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“You know...I forgot to say earlier...you kinda suit the clothes. You look kinda...cute.” Daichi said quietly. Suga’s face flushed a bright red as he smiled, looking up from under his eyelashes. 

“...Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyoooooooooo!!  
> THANK Y'ALL FOR READING OMG!!  
> WRITING THIS HAS MADE ME SO HAPPY OMG  
> IF YOU LIKE DROP A KUDOS, OR SEND ME A MESSAGE ON INSTA @LUNAA_SKYEE  
> AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS COMMENT SOMETHING!!  
> anyways  
> i had a lil bit of writers block in this one so it's a bit of a hot mess  
> SHIT I FORGOT TO NAME THE SONG --- IT'S PARENTS BY YUNGBLUD!!!  
> trying to figure everything out is hard  
> next time  
> cantabile


	8. cantabile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paramore

“Dai, my parents are coming around later.” Kuroo complained, lying stretched out on the couch. A month after the Suga Kenma incident, Daichi and Suga decided and realized to either meet up at a park, or a café, instead of the apartment - unless Kenma and Kuroo were out. 

Daichi looked up from the book he was reading. “I’ll be out later then.” Kuroo glared at his roommate. 

“Dude!” He groaned. “Why do you have to be so annoying.” 

Daichi closed his book, took his reading glasses off, swung his legs off the chair and stood up. “Kuroo. Don’t get me wrong, I love your parents. But they love to question me on every...little...thing. Like how school is, if I have a job, if I’m bloody dating someone.” 

Kuroo mumbled something before he said, “Yeah but if you’re not here they’re going to ask me all those questions!!” 

The other male pulled his hoodie on and folded his arms. “Mate. You literally have answers for all of them. School, you’re getting top marks. Job? You’re about to get an internship in a lab. Love life? Your boyfriend is literally in the other room. Me on the other hand, is getting good grades, yes. But everything else is going slightly downhill. The hospital hasn’t replied to my emails, and my love life is non existent.” 

He walked over to the door and slipped his shoes on. “The bands got a performance tonight and I promised I’d go.” Kuroo groaned louder as Daichi opened the door. He stopped in his tracks. 

“Ahh. Hiya Mr and Mrs Kuroo.” 

~

Suga was pacing back and forth at the club.

“Dude...is Suga okay?” Nishinoya asked Ennoshita. Ennoshita shrugged and tilted his head. 

“He’s probably just nervous. We’ve got that new song to play and he’s probably scared of messing the words up or something.” 

Tanaka stood next to them, and looked at Suga. “Nah. I don’t think that's it.”

Kiyoko walked over to Suga and grabbed his hand. He stopped and looked at her. They exchanged words - which the three couldn’t hear. 

Asahi walked over and said to the guys, “He’s not coming. Said that he got dragged into dinner with his roommates parents.” He scratched his head and looked at his phone nervously. “Suga’s gonna be alright right?” 

Nishinoya sighed and looked at his boyfriend. “I sure hope so, or we are screwed. Can’t you get the guy to leave early? We need Suga.” He said, leaning into Asahi’s arms. Asahi put an arm around Noya protectively. 

“I’ll try,” He said, “But I don’t know if he’ll be able to make it out soon enough. You guys are on in half an hour.” 

Asahi Azumane could be known as the band manager, apart from they didn’t really need a manager, just someone who could help out every now and then. As a student in design, he made a lot of the band's clothes when they had big and important performances. 

Suga walked over to the group. “Hello hello. Is it just me that wants to sing to WAP right now?” 

The group sighed. They all knew when Suga got nervous, like extremely nervous, he got more chaotic. Meaning that he acted like a drunk wine mom. 

Kiyoko made her way over to Tanaka, and he put an arm around her shoulders. “We’ll go and pester Daichi until he gives up and leaves.” Kiyoko said, taking Tanaka’s hand. “See you guys in a bit.” She gave a reserved smile as the couple walked out of the club. 

“Let’s hope they’re successful in their travels.” Ennoshita said softly. 

“UGH has that Daichi guy already messed up or something?” Tsukishima muttered, spinning another set of drumsticks. 

Noya scowled. “Shut up Saltyshima.” 

~

Daichi, Kenma, Kuroo and his parents were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Daichi was clearly very uncomfortable, but had his brave face on and tried to act as normal. 

“So Daichi! How is school?” Kuroo’s mother asked, looking down the table at him. Daichi looked up from his plate. 

“Good thanks.” He kept his replies short and curt, polite but also could be deemed as rude. 

His phone constantly vibrated in his pocket, unread messages from his friends. A small conversation spurred everyone apart from Daichi for around ten minutes, until Kuroo’s mother picked on Daichi again. 

“Daichi, you know what really sucks?” 

Daichi looked up from his phone after frantically replying to his friends messages. “What?” 

“How you and Kuroo haven’t dated each other! Like I know you two were together a little a few years ago but-” 

Kuroo and Kenma choked on their drinks, and Daichi certainly looked confused. 

“Uhhh?”

“What?” Kuroo said, looking at his mother. She just shrugged and sipped her wine. 

Kuroo’s father looked at his wife. “Akane, I don’t think you can say that...especially that Tetsuro’s boyfriend is sitting right there.”

Silence fell heavily, they were just sitting there eating. 

There was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Daichi said, jumping up and walking over to the door. He opened the door, and practically got pulled out, the door slamming behind him. 

Tanaka and Kiyoko were standing there, and now Daichi - who had no shoes. 

“Hey! We need you to come to the band performance now before Suga-san freaks out and the whole place burns to the ground.” Tanaka said, pushing Daichi into walking down the stairs to their car. 

“God don’t remind me Ryu. I really don’t want to have to sort out another burnt club.” Kiyoko muttered, looking over at her boyfriend. He smiled weakly and quickly kissed her. 

“I’m sorry baby.” 

She smiled softly, and got into the car, in the driver's seat. Tanaka hopped into the passenger's seat and Daichi got shoved into the back.

“EY TANAKA.” Daichi said loudly as the car engine turned on. Tanaka nervously looked back at his friend. 

“Yes?” 

“What the fuck? Like I’m glad you got me out of there, but like what the fuck dumbass?! I don’t even have shoes!!” Daichi pointed to his feet, which only had socks on. Tanaka laughed. 

“What do you want me to do about that?” He asked, looking back to the front of the car. Daichi was sitting in the back, chewing on his lip. The only thing he could think about was how Suga was. If he was okay, if anything had gone wrong. 

‘Why would he need me there?’ He thought to himself as they drove along the dark Tokyo streets. 

‘Why? Am I that important?’ 

Everyone around Daichi and Suga saw the undeniable chemistry they had. 

The way that within minutes of meeting each other, it was like they had been together for their whole lives.

Daichi had felt comfortable enough to play a song he held close to his heart, and Suga was even comfortable to fall asleep and lean on Daichi’s shoulder and talk about his past. 

That wasn’t normal. When people meet someone new, it normally takes a lot of time to open up. 

Suga sighed and stepped on the stage. His heart sank when he didn’t see Daichi in the crowd. ‘Well,’ He thought. ‘The show must go on.’ 

Daichi groaned as they pulled up outside the club. They all got out of the car in a rush and ran inside of the club, which was busy and writhing with bodies. 

Suga was on the stage already, and was just about to sing his first note. Daichi pushed his way forward through the crowd as the band started to play. The silver males eyes were closed, as he inhaled. 

His fingers started to move, plucking the rhythm. Kageyama joined in on the backing guitar, him slowly strumming and moving around on the stage. Suga’s lips were pressed against the microphone as he started to sing. 

“Think of me when you’re out, when you’re out there…” He sang quietly. 

“I’ll beg you nice from my knees, and when the world treats you way too fairly,

Well it’s a shame I’m a dream.” Suga sang, and Ennoshita came in on the keyboard, and Noya on the bass.

“All I wanted was you.” He sang, his eyes still closed.

“All I wanted was you.” Suga slowly opened his eyes as Tsukishima on the drums came crashing in. 

Daichi was there.

Right at the front, staring at Suga, breathlessly. 

They locked eyes, and Suga grinned at him. He grinned so hard that his mouth started to hurt. 

“I think I’ll pace my apartment a few times.” Suga outstretched his hand towards Daichi. Daichi hesitated, and took his hand.

Suga pulled him up onto the stage, and the crowd cheered. 

“And fall asleep on the couch.” He carried on singing, whilst smiling at Daichi. 

“Wake up early to black and white re-runs…” Suga sang, Daichi too - but very quietly. Suga threw his head back and laughed, so all the fangirls at the front squealed and shouted. He shoved the microphone in front of Daichi’s face as they sang together. 

“That escaped from my mouth.” 

“ All I wanted was you.” They locked eyes again as they sang. Their voices in utter harmony, melting together like chocolate. 

“All I wanted was you.” 

“All I wanted was you.” 

“All I wanted was you.” 

“I could follow you to the beginning.” 

Nishinoya looked over at his band mates, and then looked at the pair singing. He grinned and ran a spare hand through his hair before he strummed down on his guitar. Asahi smiled proudly, looking at his boyfriend with admiration. He loved the way that Nishinoya took so much pride in playing the guitar, the way that he did everything he could for the band whilst still being an amazing boyfriend. 

“And just to relive the start.”

Yamaguchi was also there, staring idly at the drummer. Tsukishima always looked intimidating to everyone, but to Yamaguchi, he was as soft and as kind as a gentle child on Christmas. Tsukishima always wore dark colours - greys, blacks, blues, sometimes greens - which made his pale skin and golden hair stand out. Yamaguchi loved how Tsuki dressed. Tsukishima on the other hand, always looked out for Yamaguchi in his crowds when he performed. He even went to Yamaguchi’s band practices and his performances with his band too. 

“And maybe then we’ll remember to slow down.”

Kageyama looked out to the crowd, and instantly spotted the short red head that always came to his performances. He smiled to himself, hiding his face by leaning down to get closer to his guitar. Hinata grinned, knowing that Kageyama saw him. Their dynamic was certainly...interesting. But it was cute, and they definitely had something behind the constant arguments. 

“At all of our favourite parts.” 

Suga inhaled, and sang the next line. 

“All I wanted was you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey!!  
> i hope everyone is doing well :))  
> AHHHH THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING!!  
> IF YOU LIKE IT, PLS CONSIDER DROPPING A KUDOS, COMMENT, COME AND TALK TO ME ON MY INSTA (LUNAA_SKYEE) OR SUBSCRIBE!!   
> (yes i just found out what subscribing is on here)  
> people i'm first up so sorry this took forever to come out, and also a tiny bit sorry how long this chapter is!!  
> i love it a lot though.  
> the song featured is 'all i wanted' by paramore - its on my playlist on spotify! (under the name of 'the karasunos' by mina - yes that's me)  
> right!!  
> also like i spell things differently because im british luv so yes colour and favourite have u in the word  
> i think thats it  
> i hope you enjoyed!  
> next time,   
> accelerando


	9. accelerando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff

The roar of the crowd swallowed all of the sound as the song came to a close. They were all standing there breathlessly, Suga and Daichi a mere few centimeters apart. Looking into each other's eyes, they stood there, just before Suga pulled Daichi into a hug, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist, inhaling his scent - vanilla mixed with fabric softener. 

“You made it.” Suga whispered, a smile on his face. Daichi chuckled really softly, “I did. I got here  _ for you _ .” 

The crowd’s clapping and cheering slowed to a stop as they waited in anticipation for the next song. Nishinoya stepped forward and spoke into the mike on the stage. 

“Well hello everybody! We’re just going to let them,” He waved his hand in the direction of Suga and Daichi, “Have their moment before we carry on.” The crowd chuckled in response. 

“So! How is everyone doing tonight? Did anyone travel far?” Noya said, gently pushing Suga and Daichi to the back of the stage whilst they talked. 

A few shouts from the audience. 

“We’re from America!!” 

Noya laughed and walked around the stage. “Were you here when we sang American Idiot?” The people shouted a ‘No’ in answer. Nishinoya chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “Dang it! I always wanted to sing that for Americans, but they’re never here when we sing it.” 

The crowd laughed in response. 

Nishinoya looked back and still saw Daichi and Suga in a deep conversation, their heads bent. 

“Well since they’re still talking...does anyone have any questions?” Noya said, leaning on the microphone, grinning at everyone. 

One of the girls in the back shouted, “Hey Kageyama!! Do you have a girlfriend?” 

The guitarist looked up from his guitar, with a stone cold, emotionless face, his dark hair covering his blue eyes. “I’m gay.” 

Someone whooped, “A win for the guys!” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and looked at Nishinoya. Noya smiled weakly and chuckled. 

“Right...moving swiftly on.” 

“How old are you guys?” Someone else called. 

Noya ran a hand through his hair again, “Damn. I knew that question would eventually be asked. I’m twenty two, Suga is twenty three, Ennoshita is twenty one, Kageyama is twenty and the jolliest member, Tsukishima, is twenty one.” 

Soon after, Daichi hopped down off the stage and into the crowd, whilst Suga walked to the front and took the microphone from Noya. 

“Sorry for that! Well at least we had Noya’s amazing mic skills to not let anyone get bored. Anyways! Ready for some more music?” 

More cheers filled the air quickly as the next song started to play. Daichi walked to the back of the club where Tanaka, Kiyoko and Asahi were standing. 

“Woah dude, what the hell happened there?” Tanaka asked, looking at the slightly shocked Daichi. 

He shook his head and blinked. “I don’t even know.” 

Asahi patted his arm awkwardly. “You made it though.” He said softly. Daichi turned to his friend who was much taller than him and rested his forehead against his arm. Asahi froze and looked at Tanaka, who also looked very confused.

Daichi never showed affection. Like ever.

Seeing him hug someone, on a stage, in front of many people was new to them. And then him leaning against Asahi? Definitely new. 

“Is he okay?” Tanaka whispered, poking Daichi’s head. Daichi stood up straight and shook himself off. 

“I think I need a drink.” 

~

Hours later, when the crowd died down and left, Suga was getting ready to pack up and leave for the night. Yamaguchi was talking to Tsukishima quietly in the corner, and so were Hinata and Kageyama. Daichi was sitting at the bar, on his phone, texting Kuroo when Tanaka came up next to him. 

“We’re going to head home. You gonna get back okay?” Tanaka asked, leaning against the bar. Daichi nodded. 

“Should do.” He said, looking up at his friend. Tanaka nodded his head with a small smile. “Okay then. I’ll see you at uni on monday then.” 

Daichi nodded as his friend walked off with his girlfriend. He yawned and stood up, realising that he still doesn’t have any shoes on. 

“Dang it.” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone else had left, meaning that it was only Sugawara left in the club.

“Hey Dai! You want a lift home?” Suga asked, putting his guitar over his shoulder. He nodded at the silver haired guitarist, “Yeah...if that’s okay...with you.” He yawned again. 

Suga chuckled and followed Daichi out of the club. “You seem tired, have you been sleeping much?” He asked as they walked to his car. Daichi nodded his head as he got into the passenger’s seat. 

“I guess..? I don’t know, I’ve been studying a shit lot.” He mumbled, resting his head against the car window. Suga got inside and started the car. Over the past month, Suga had managed to find an apartment to rent out - which meant that he could finally live for himself and not have to crash at his friend’s places.

They drove down the streets, Daichi’s eyes slowly closing. 

“Dai...where’s your apartment?” Suga asked, quickly looking over at his friend. Daichi was fast asleep, his head against the window still. Suga slowed to a stop for a minute, and shook his head. 

“Right.” He sighed, starting the car again. 

~

Suga chuckled to himself as he got out of the car. He opened Daichi’s door and instantly caught him before he fell to the floor. He slung one of Daichi’s arms over his shoulder and half carried him to his apartment. Unlocking the door with his key in his right hand, he pushed open the door and walked inside, kicking the door closed behind him.

The apartment wasn’t big. It was perfect, for Suga actually. Instruments were everywhere, a violin in the corner, a few guitars and even a piano. There was a small wooden dining table to the left - by the kitchen. To the right, there was a couch in front of a television, and a bedroom down the hall, opposite from the door. It was a cosy place, blankets and cushions everywhere. 

Suga slipped his shoes off and walked down to his bedroom. Pushing the door open, he put Daichi down on the bed, and covered him with a blanket. Suga’s room was a small, rectangular room, with the bed pushed up against the wall, close to the door. He took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips.

“Damn, that was a job and a half.” He murmured. Daichi stirred in his sleep, and Suga froze. 

‘Shit!’ He thought, silently taking a step back.

In the corner of his room, was an armchair with a blanket on top of it. He slowly tiptoed over to the chair and curled up on it, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. Suga turned to look out of the window as his eyes drooped to a close.

~

When Daichi woke up, it was morning. And he was definitely in an unfamiliar place. He sat up, scratched his head and looked around. A small, neat room, with a chair in the corner. And there was a person in the chair...Suga. 

“Oh my god, phew.” Daichi whispered to himself. He got up from the bed and slowly walked out of the room. 

“No...don’t go. Don’t leave me!” Suga mumbled, slightly turning from his curled up position in the chair. 

Daichi turned back and looked at him. “Suga..?” 

Suga kept on mumbling. “Don’t leave me, please. Don’t leave me again!” 

“Suga?” Daichi repeated. 

“DON’T!” Suga said louder. 

“Koushi. Wake up.” Daichi said calmly, gently tapping the guitarists hands. Daichi ran a hand through Suga’s hair soothingly. Suga’s eyes opened, tears welling in his eyes. His eyes found Daichi’s and tears started to fall.

“Daichi…” He whispered, wiping his tears. Daichi instantly pulled Suga into a hug, rubbing his back. 

“You’re awake...you’re okay.” Daichi said softly. Suga’s sniffles slowly quieted, and then his face flushed red with embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” He murmured after Daichi had pulled back. Though, Daichi still held one of Suga’s hands in his own. 

He shook his head. “It’s okay. I was about to make breakfast, do you want something?” Daichi asked, standing up again. Suga nodded. Daichi smiled and then walked into the kitchen. 

Suga’s hand went to his hair, where Daichi had touched it. 

“He called me Koushi. Oh shit…” He muttered, a smile on his lips. 

Daichi looked at his hand. 

“I held his hand...and ran my hand through his hair…” He smiled to himself, before he started cooking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helo!  
> TYSM FOR READING! EEEK OMG  
> UMM SO IF YOU LIKE IT DROP A KUDOS, COMMENT, OR SUBSCRIBE SO WHEN I POST YOU CAN GET NOTIFS! (because, yes, my posting schedule is that irregular)  
> OR COME AND TALK TO ME ON MY INSTA (LUNAA_SKYEE)   
> anyways  
> this chapter has been interesting to write! my brain just hasn't been functioning well recently  
> and school is getting to me so writing this has really helped  
> this chapter i think is kinda cute, and i mean at the start you get to learn about the band a lil more (dw though, more band performances will be seen!)  
> thanks for reading again!  
> next time,   
> süss


	10. süss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah i don't even know how to describe these chapters anymore

“Ohhhh Sugawara open up!!!” Someone banged at the door. 

Suga looked at Daichi and nodded. “I’ll get that.” 

It was a few hours after Daichi made breakfast for him and Suga, so they were watching one of the popular dramas that was on the television. Daichi nodded and carried on watching the TV. Suga had let him borrow a hoodie and a pair of trousers - which were luckily too big for Suga, so Daichi took them. He got up and opened the door to see his friends. 

“We got home warming gifts!! Big boy Suga finally got his own place.” Another voice said. Suga laughed, which made Daichi look over at the door. Annoyingly, he couldn’t see anything. 

Four males (and then Suga) walked into the house. 

“Hey Dai, this is Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Mattsun and Makki!” Suga said, introducing the new guests. 

Daichi looked up from the television and smiled at the guests. “Hiya.” 

They smiled back and said their hello’s. 

“You...hmm I recognise you.” Oikawa said, folding his arms. Daichi raised an eyebrow. 

“I...can’t say the same.” He said with a small chuckle. Oikawa walked around the place, practically examining it. 

Mattsun and Makki were talking to Iwaizumi whilst Suga and Oikawa were arguing over something. Daichi stood up and sat on the arm of the couch, sitting in the middle of it all. 

“Are you that stupid? You know this colour is the worst.” Oikawa said from the kitchen. Suga retorted with, “Are you blind? Where are your glasses dumbass?”

Iwaizumi chuckled and looked at Daichi. “Don’t look so troubled. Those two never stop arguing.” Daichi laughed a little. 

“I can tell. How long have you guys known each other?” 

Mattsun answered, “We all - well apart from Suga - went to the same high school. But we met Suga at one of the band competitions and surprisingly, those two got along well. So we got dragged along.” 

  
Makki nodded with a grin. “It’s been a hell of a long journey.” 

“IWAAAA! TELL SUGA HE’S SHIT AT PICKING WALL COLOURS!” Oikawa shouted from the bathroom. Iwaizumi sighed and looked at them all. 

“I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Makki raised an eyebrow at Daichi. “Soooo...you and Suga? How cute.” Daichi coughed and looked at the guest. 

“Say what?” 

“Oh shit, you’ve done it again you dumbass!” Mattsun said, staring at his boyfriend. Makki smiled awkwardly. 

“I didn’t say anything…” He ran a hand through his hair and kissed Mattsun’s cheek. “Hehe I love you.” 

Daichi laughed. “That’s a great way to cover up. But no, we’re not dating.” 

“Who’s dating?” Oikawa said, poking his head around the door. 

“Me and Makki.” Mattsun said with a grin, slinging his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Yeah! Like did you know, one in four people are gay?” Makki said, looking around the room. 

Oikawa strolled into the main room. “I bet it’s Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi shouted after, “WE’RE ALL GAY YOU DUMBASS.” Daichi laughed and grinned, and made eye contact with Suga after he walked out into the hall. He looked at his hands with a small smile on his face.

“Dai, haven’t you got that study hall thing today?” Suga asked, tilting his head. Daichi looked at his watch and jumped up. 

“Oh shit, I forgot. Okay I’ll be back in like...three hours.” He grabbed his shoes and ran out, closing the door behind him. Suga stifled a laugh after seeing him run out. 

“Jesus Suga, if you won’t date him I will.” Iwaizumi said, looking at Suga’s face. Oikawa gasped and pouted. 

“Yeah yeah love you too Oikawa, I’ll never leave you Oikawa, I’ll do whatever you want i-” Oikawa sulked, folding his arms. Iwaizumi clapped his hand over his boyfriend's mouth and smiled at everyone. 

“Ignore him.” 

~

Daichi walked inside the study hall at his university, looking for his mates. He spotted them almost instantly. 

“Did you hear about that guitarist though? Apparently he’s turned down the offer from The Eagles before? Like, is that guy crazy?” Terushima said, doodling in his textbook. Daichi sat down with his friends, sliding into the conversation. Yaku shrugged his shoulders. 

“I mean, the proper band life isn’t for everyone is it? Just imagine, being away from home constantly, and the pressure, and the fans. I don’t think I’d be able to do it.” 

Kuroo looked up, “Yeah, but you’re too small to be in a band. The people wouldn’t be able to see you. Oh, hey Daichi.” He said, noticing his friend who sat down. 

“What are you talking about? The Eagles?” He said as he pulled his textbook out of his bag. Kuroo, Yaku and Terushima nodded. 

“Yeah. Teru apparently heard something from the tattoo parlour about this local guitarist who is like fucking crazy talented, but turned down Semi from The Eagles.” Kuroo said, chewing on his pen. 

Daichi nodded. “Damn. They must’ve had a good reason to turn him down…” 

“Anyways you. Why were you so late?” Terushima said, tilting his head. 

Kuroo looked up from his textbook again. “Were you with him again?”

Daishou Suguru walked past the table they were sitting at, his arms in the pocket of his dark green bomber jacket.

“Missing out on studying Sawamura? You’ve got that big test in a few weeks...don’t cock up.” He smirked and walked off, over to the table where he was sat. Daichi growled and banged his head against the table. 

“I. Hate. Him.” 

“We know we know.” Yaku said. 

Terushima tapped a rhythm on the table. “Yo guys you know that the music competition is in a few weeks. Y’all better be coming or I will throw hands.” 

Kuroo laughed quietly. “My boyfriend is literally the main face of one of the bands, I’ll definitely be going.” 

“Isn’t that the day of the exam though?” Daichi asked, running a hand through his hair. They all nodded. 

“Yeah, but I mean. Exams are early morning whereas the comp doesn’t start ‘till like six. And that’s early for music.” Terushima said, fiddling with his earring.

Daichi slowly nodded his head. 

“Let’s just focus on the exams.” He said. “I don’t want the snake to beat me.”

“Oooohoohhh Daichi is getting competitive!” Terushima sang. The whole table chuckled as they got on with their studying. 

Daichi’s phone vibrated and he looked at it. 

**From: Sugawara Koushi**

**hey ! good luck with ur studying :)**

**To: Sugawara Koushi**

**Thanks! I’ll try my best. Also. Are you doing the band competition in a few weeks?**

**From: Sugawara Koushi**

**yea i am actually!! do you know people performing?**

**To: Sugawara Koushi**

**Yeah, I do.**

**From: Sugawara Koushi**

**ahh well i dont want to bother you anymore!! i’ll see you later :) <3**

Daichi smiled at his phone, and soon carried on working.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo!!!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AHHH!!  
> I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT!!!!!  
> pls drop a kudos or a comment or come and talk to me on insta! @lunaa_skyee  
> this chapter took  
> so damn long so write  
> and it's so short :(  
> im super sorry!!  
> school has been a lot and i havent had the motivation :(  
> but i'm back and ready than ever!!!!!!  
> thank you guys so much though <3  
> next time  
> felice


	11. felice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queen

Akaashi leaned on the counter, tapping a rhythm with his pencil. It was just a normal day for him at his studio - Keiji Studios. Keiji Studios was simply a place where local bands and musicians could go and practice their music - instead of using their mum’s garage like he had to when he was growing up. 

“Hey um Akaashi sir?” Yamaguchi walked out of one of the studios. He was wearing a baggy green t-shirt which hung down over his slim frame, and a pair of black jeans. His dark hair - which looked green in some lights, was up in a ponytail, like it always was. Akaashi looked up with a small smile. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you have any spare drumsticks? My drummer broke them.” He said, fiddling with one of his black studs that was in his ear. Yamaguchi was more confident today, Akaashi noticed. The way he talked, acted and even stood. 

“Oh yeah, sure. Tell your drummer he’ll have to start paying for them though.” Akaashi smiled a little as he handed the drumsticks over. Yamaguchi smiled back, his teeth on show. 

He took the drumsticks and walked back off into one of the studios. Semi Eita ran into the studio, a big guitar strapped over his back. 

“H-hey, is Suga here?” Semi asked, walking over to the counter. Akaashi raised his eyebrows, before he shook his head and looked at his computer. 

He pulled his glasses down off the top of his head and nodded. “Yeah, studio twelve. He’s alone at the moment, but the rest of them should be here in about ten minutes.” 

Semi nodded, and walked off into the other room. Akaashi ran a hand through his hair and checked his phone. Only three hours to go, until he could go home to see Yoko. She was being looked after by two of Bokuto’s team mates, and as much as Akaashi trusted them - well one of them - he didn’t want anything else more than to go home and be with his husband and daughter. 

Nearly twenty minutes later, the rest of Suga’s band trailed in one by one, all heading to studio twelve. 

Soon after, a group of women walked in. Akaashi knew one of them - Kiyoko Shimizu. She delicately nodded at him. 

“Are there any free studios?” Saeko asked, pulling at one of the necklaces she was wearing. Saeko had on a tight vest, and a pair of low cut dark blue jeans, alongside a pair of boots and a hoodie slung over her shoulder. Akaashi looked at the computer and nodded his head. 

“Yeah, studio three should be free by now. If not, I’ll get Konoha to go and kick them out.” He said, tapping the counter. Another one of them walked closer to the counter. She was tall, model like. Dazzling green eyes, long and beautifully styled light blonde hair. 

“Has Lev been here today?” Alisa asked. 

Akaashi shook his head. “Kenma and Co haven’t been here for a few days. I can try and contact him if you want though?” 

Alisa sighed and smiled. “It’s okay!! Don’t stress yourself over my dummy brother.” 

Miwa leaned on Alisa’s shoulder. “Tobio is here isn’t he?” 

Akaashi nodded. “Studio twelve.” 

Miwa winked and took Alisa’s hand as they walked down to the studio where her brother was practicing. Kiyoko and Yachi stayed a little longer - to sort things out like renting the studio.

Yachi never really came to Keiji Studios, just because she was normally too busy. She looked around in awe, looking at all of the record deals on the walls, and the bands that had practiced and recorded there. Down the hall from the counter were the actual studios. They were square shaped rooms, but big enough for at least ten people. 

Semi walked out into the hallway, his denim jacket now over his shoulders. 

“Yachi and Kiyoko.” He said, tilting his head a little. They all smiled at each other. 

“Semi.” Kiyoko counters, standing with her hands behind her back. She gave a reserved laugh and hugged him. 

“How’s tour been?” They both asked in unison. Semi ran a hand through his hair. 

“Busy. And we’re trying again to recruit Suga. Man is hard work!!”

Kiyoko folded her arms with a little smile. “He’s always been like that. You should know by now. It’s crazy we’re both back here though in time for the competition.” 

“Yeah! Did they ask you to play too?” He asked, looking over at Yachi. “How’re you?”

Yachi got knocked out of her little zone. “G-good thanks!! How are you?” She ran her hands down her little skirt, giving her something to focus on. 

“I’m good!”

“Tour was fun, like lots of fun.” Kiyoko said, carrying on. “But I felt like I was away from Ryu for too long. And yeah, they did ask us too, hence why we are here.” 

Miwa and Alisa ran out into the entrance. “Kaashi!! People are still in studio three.” 

Akaashi nodded and called behind him, up the stairs which lead to his office. “KONOHA!” 

Konoha Akinori slinked down the stairs, holding a biochem textbook. “Hey guys.” He was wearing baggy black trousers and a dark green crew neck with a polo shirt on underneath. 

“Studio three pretty please!!” Saeko said, grinning at him. Konoha nodded and said, “Well ladies, follow me.” 

They walked down the hall (after Kiyoko and Semi mustered out quick goodbyes) and kicked the people out who were in studio three. 

~

Suga was standing in the middle of the studio, playing a few riffs and singing to himself. Someone knocked at the door, so he swung his guitar behind his back.

“I’m sorry hon, this room is taken.” He said, before he noticed who was at the door. “Oh, Semi. Hey!” 

He let Semi inside. 

“Hey dude. And before you ask, I’m not here to pester you about the deal. Just wanted to play some things together.” 

The silver haired guitarist nodded. “The rest of the band should be here in a bit, but until they arrive yeah of course!” He pulled his guitar back round the front and started to strum a solid bass line. Semi pulled his purple guitar out and quickly plugged it in, and put a rhythm on top of Suga’s bass. 

Suga grinned at Semi as he started to play the riff for Another One Bites The Dust. Semi winked back as he started to tap on his guitar. Semi slowly joined in, matching Suga’s tempo. They both started to slowly walk around the room, laughing and chuckling whilst playing. 

“Ooh, let’s go!” Semi shouted. Suga grinned and turned the amp up.    
  


“Steve walks warily down the street, with the brim pulled way down low.” Suga sang, as he spun his guitar around his back whilst pretending to pull a hat down in front of his face. Semi laughed and carried on the words. 

“Ain’t no sound but the sound of his feet, machine guns ready to go.” He grinned and started to moonwalk whilst playing. 

Suga laughed again, throwing his head back as they started singing together. “Are you ready? Hey, are you ready for this?” 

“Are you hanging on the edge of your seats?” Semi ran a hand through his hair with a grin on his face. 

Suga spun around and carried on singing. “Out of the doorway the bullets rip! To the sound of the beat heh yeah!”

Whilst the pair were singing and dancing around like lunatics, it did remind Suga of the record deal. It reminded him of the offer, the thing that could change his life forever. 

If this was what his life was going to be like, if he took the offer, would he be able to do it? Would he be able to leave everyone behind?

Suga knew he had two weeks to make his decision, but would he be able to make it? 

~

Daichi sat on his couch, looking at his phone. He was reading about The Eagles, and their past with recruiting people. 

‘ **New Eagles recruit!! But, once again, they’ve failed to recruit the Silver Shadow guitarist! Will they try again?** ’

He zoomed in onto the photo that was under the article, trying to make out who the Silver Shadow was.

The hair style, the clothes, Daichi recognised it all. 

“Suga?” He whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lovely humans!!  
> THANK Y'ALL FOR READING SHSHS!! MEANS A LOT TO ME <3  
> if you do like pls drop a kudos or a comment (or subscribe because i totally know what that is now)  
> or come and talk to me on my insta !! (@lunaa_skyee)  
> well  
> writers block sucks so much grrr  
> this is a hot mess but i had to add my girls in because i love them so much and  
> im too impatient to wait until chapter 20 to have semi sing for us-  
> SHIT SAKE IVE FORGOTTEN TO PUT THE SONG AGAIN   
> the song they sing is another one bites the dust by queen !!!  
> anyways  
> next time!!  
> pianissimo


	12. pianissimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> silver shadow
> 
> (y'all i really don't know how to summarize these chapters i am so sorry)

“Suga?” Daichi whispered, looking at his phone. He blinked and laughed. ‘No, he can’t be some famous guitarist! No way.’ Daichi thought. ‘There’s no way he can be that famous.’ He shook his head, and his phone slipped out of his hand, crashing to the floor with a bang.

“You okay Daichi?” Kuroo shouted from the kitchen. 

Daichi grabbed his phone and stumbled into the kitchen. “Kuroo. You-you knew that the Silver Shadow guitarist, the-the one that turned down The Eagles offer?! Was Suga?!” He asked, staring at his roommate. Kuroo nodded his head and carried on studying. 

“Yeah? I mean, wasn’t it obvious?” He said, his voice monotone. Daichi stuttered. 

“UM? Obvious?! How?!” He asked, throwing his hands in the air. Kuroo shrugged and looked up with a little sly smile. 

“Come on dude. I thought you were meant to be smart?” 

Daichi growled and stormed out of the room. “You’re annoying Tetsuro! Piss off.” Kuroo cackled and shouted, “Love you too!!” 

Kenma slinked out of the bedroom and walked past Daichi who had walked out of the kitchen. 

“What’s up with him?” Kenma asked, looking past Daichi. 

Kuroo chuckled. “He found out that Suga was the Silver Shadow guitarist.” 

Kenma sniggered. “Aren’t you supposed to be smart Sawamura?” 

The other male groaned. “SHUT UP!” 

He sniggered again and sat down opposite Kuroo. The rooster haired male held his hand out, and his boyfriend took it and squeezed his hand a little. 

“I’ve got a twelve hour stream today, please don’t interrupt me.” Kenma said, scrolling through his phone. Kuroo nodded silently. 

“What times?” He said softly, looking at his boyfriend across the table. 

“Twelve ‘till twelve.” Kenma said, running a hand through his hair. It was getting long, and in need of more bleaching. He made a mental note to ask Bokuto to help him dye his hair. 

Kuroo nodded and got up, slowly stacking his books into a pile.    
“Babe?” He asked. Kenma looked up, his face showing none to little emotion. “Please go and have a shower before your stream.” Kenma scowled, making Kuroo sigh. He walked around to where Kenma was sitting and picked him up, put him over his shoulder and walked into the bathroom down the hall. 

~

“Did you see that they posted another article?” Suga said, crossing his legs in his chair. Yoko was sitting in his lap, fiddling with the rings on his finger. Akaashi nodded his head. 

“They’re not going to stop, and you know that.” Akaashi said, smiling at his daughter. She giggled and reached her hands out towards her father. 

“Papa!!” Yoko giggled. Suga put her down on the floor and she ran over to her father. 

Akaashi swept up his daughter, and held her in his arms.    
“Hey bubs.” 

“Maybe I should say yes to the offer. Then the magazine articles will stop attacking me.” Suga said, running a hand through his hair. Akaashi just raised an eyebrow. 

  
  


“Come on. You know that won’t work, you’ll just be in the media more. I actually have a friend in the media, and he’s been looking to be an agent for a musician. Do you want me to give him your number?” He said, tapping his daughter's nose. GIggles erupted from Yoko and earned smiles from everyone. 

Suga nodded. “Yeah, you know that would be handy. Thanks.” He smiled at his friend. 

Akaashi’s phone started to buzz, and he looked at it and quickly looked at Suga. “I really need to take this, Yoko, go and sit with Uncle Suga.” Yoko walked over to Suga again as Akaashi picked up his phone and walked out of the room. 

“Hey babe.” He said, his voice low and quiet. “Next week? Seriously? But we’d promised to go out- Kou I know. Please, just this once.” Akaashi sounded angry, but somehow remained calm and rational at the same time. “I’ll see if Konoha can look after the studio for the day, but I can’t do this every time baby! Yes, I’ll sort something out for Yoko too. Okay, okay. Yeah okay, yes. Okay, I’ll meet you there. I love you too. See you later.” 

He walked back into the room, a weak smile on his face. 

“Suga, can you look after Yoko uhh tomorrow? Kou is leaving next week and we have something planned.” 

Suga nodded his head. “Yeah of course! Ah, will she be okay coming to one of my performances?” He saw Akaashi’s face and shook his head. “Ignore that. I don’t have a show for another few days. My schedule is so messed up…” He muttered. Akaashi laughed quietly. 

“Thank you Koushi. I’ll get Osamu Miya to give you a call too.” 

~

That next day, Akaashi dropped Yoko off in the morning and briefly left. 

“Hey kiddo!” Suga said, picking the little girl up. 

Yoko pouted. “Suga! Where is Dai-chee?” 

Suga raised his eyebrows for a moment. “Daichi?” Yoko nodded her head and Suga carried on talking. “Oh! He...he’s not here yet, he’s on his way!” 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick SOS message to Daichi, explaining that he needed him to get to his apartment because of Yoko. 

“Suuuuuuga-san!! Can you play the guitar for me, pretty please?” Yoko asked, jumping down from his arms and running around the place. He laughed and grabbed the nearest guitar off the wall. 

He sat down on the couch. “What do you want me to play?” Yoko ran over and sat down in front of him. “Ummm! Papa always plays this song, it’s like Black Bird or something?” Suga smiled, and instantly thought of the night Daichi played it, the first time he met him. 

“I think I know it.” He smiled, and started to play the song. Half way through, there were three knocks at the door. 

“Come innnnn!!” Yoko shouted, still looking at Suga in awe. Daichi pushed open the door and walked in, slipping off his shoes. Suga looked back at Daichi with a smile. 

“Hey Dai!” He said, grinning at him. Daichi stared at him for a minute, before he smiled back and closed the door. 

“Hey. You guys okay?” Daichi asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch. The young girl jumped up and grinned. 

“Daichi Daichi!” She giggled. Daichi picked her up and put her on his knee as he spoke to Suga. 

“You didn’t tell me that you were the Silver Shadow guitarist!” Daichi hissed, whilst Yoko fiddled with the ring on the necklace hung around his neck. Suga giggled. 

“Wait what! You didn’t know?” He burst out laughing, leaning over his guitar to stifle his laughter. Daichi’s face flushed red as he pouted. 

“How come everyone else knows…” He complained. Suga was still in fits of laughter, throwing his head back. Daichi smiled looking at him, admiring the silver haired male laughing. 

“Oh bubba I’m sorry, it’s old news.” Suga stopped laughing and giggled quietly. Yoko climbed onto Suga’s shoulders from Daichi’s lap, a mischievous grin on her face. 

“Koko what are you doing?” Suga chuckled, reaching for her hands which were near his shoulders. “Dai grab my guitar for me please.” Daichi reacted for the guitar and moved it away, smiling softly looking at the pair giggling. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly snapped a photo of the pair, grinning alongside them. 

It was new for Daichi to take photos, create memories. Stuff like that. Suga looked up from playing with Yoko and smiled at him, a proper smile. Daichi blushed and walked back over to them with a small smile on his face. 

“I have an idea! How about we go to the park?” Suga asked, standing up with Yoko clinging onto one of his arms. She shouted a ‘Yes!’ in reply. 

Daichi followed them out, and could only think of, ‘He’s the Silver Shadow?’ He shook his head, and smiled at the pair who were walking down the street in front of him. Daichi pulled his jacket sleeves over his hands and ran after them, down the winding path to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovely human beans  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
> WE HIT OVER 1K VIEWS AND 100 KUDOS...SOBZ  
> IM SO HAPPY-  
> IF YOU GUYS DO LIKE DROP A KUDOS, OR A COMMENT (i love hearing from you all!!) OR EVEN COME AND TALK TO ME ON MY INSTA!! @lunaa_skyee  
> also if anyone has any good band names pls let me know-  
> also also if there's characters you guys want me to add in, pls let me know! there's so many in the hq universe and i don't wanna leave any of my bubs out  
> anyways,  
> i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!!!  
> next time,  
> i dont even know i haven't written it yet  
> :)  
> jokes jokes heeh  
> next time  
> a tempo


	13. a tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuteness

Alongside being the bass guitarist for The Karasunos, Nishinoya Yuu had a part time job as a barista at his local Starbies. He worked alongside a variation of personalities, which safe to say made his job a joke. 

“Sakusa-san! Do I really have to work at the drive thru?” Oikawa complained, leaning on his elbows. The staff were having a meeting to discuss the new jobs and shifts. Sakusa Kiyoomi leaned back in his chair at the head of the table - the manager's seat. He was wearing his ‘corporate’ suit, which was an all black ensemble. His dark curly hair fell neatly over the top half of his face, just barely covering the two moles over his left brow. 

“Yes. I’ve had complaints about you and your boyfriend,” He said, looking Oikawa right in the eye, “Making out instead of you working.” Oikawa pouted and folded his arms. 

“Fine.” 

“Nishinoya, Tanaka, you two are back on tills. Yahaba, you’re still making the drinks, like always.  Sarukui, you’re on drinks too. Atsumu, you’re...wherever is needed. So if that’s cleaning the bathrooms, you’re cleaning them.” Sakusa said, taking a sip of his drink. Atsumu raised his brows and grumbled something under his breath, “I guess you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” 

“Right, then I guess that’s it. Shop opens in half an hour, go get ready.” Sakusa said as everyone stood up and left the meeting. 

The park opposite the Starbies, Suga and Daichi were pushing Yoko on the swings. 

“Hey Suga, you want a drink?” Daichi asked, pushing Yoko back and forth on the swing. Suga opposite, nodded. 

He took his jacket off and chucked it on the floor, a smile on his face. “Yeah, that would be nice.” Yoko giggled and looked at Daichi. 

“Get me a drink!” 

Daichi shook his head with a smile. “Say please.” 

Suga stood there, in his black shirt and jeans, smiling at Daichi and Yoko giggling and playing around. 

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Daichi said, running off into the direction of the shop. 

Pushing the door open to Starbies, Daichi walked inside. Immediately, the warm smell of brewing coffee hit him. 

“Welcome!” Nishinoya said, looking up from the counter. “Oh hey Daichi!” Tanaka skidded out of the staff room alongside the counter. 

“Yo Daichi! How can we help you today my fellow friend?” Tanaka said, putting his hand on the top of his beanie. Daichi walked over to the till, “Uhh Noya, you know what Suga likes right?” 

Nishinoya nodded his head with a grin. “Yessir! One Suga special coming right up. And what do you want Daichi-san?”   
  


“I’ll just have a black coffee. And can you also make a kids hot chocolate?” Daichi said, pulling his card out of his pocket. 

Yabaha stalked into the room and made the drinks, his face emotionless. 

“CAN SOMEONE CALL IWA FOR ME PLEASE?!” Oikawa shouted from the drive thru room. 

Atsumu walked down the stairs from the upstairs seating, and looked at Noya, Tanaka and Daichi. Noya shrugged his shoulders, and Tanaka shook his head. 

“Your turn to deal with that!” Tanaka said, a grin on his face. Yabaha looked up at Atsumu. “Don’t even ask me Miya.” 

Atsumu groaned and walked over to the drive thru room, running a hand through his hair. 

“Oikawa shut up.” 

Before handing the cups over to Daichi, Noya scribbled something on the bottom of Suga’s cup.

Daichi chuckled and picked up the drinks. “Thank you guys.” 

~

“Hey Suga-san!” Yoko whispered. Suga tilted his head with a little smile on his face. “What’s up kiddo?” 

“Does Daichi play any musical instruments?” Yoko’s voice was still hushed. Suga smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “He might do, he can play a little bit of the guitar.” 

“Look! He’s got your drink Koko.” Suga said, lifting the young girl out of the swing and onto his hip. Daichi walks over, his brown jacket just reaching above his knees, his dark jeans and his cream sweater complimenting each other so well. Suga looked at him in awe, just admiring his face, his body, especially his smile. His smile, oh his smile. 

That’s what Suga loved. 

“Koushi Koushi, you’re staring.” Yoko said, gently tapping Suga’s face. Suga blinked and looked at the girl with a smile. “Shhh, no one needs to know.” 

The pair walked over to meet Daichi, Suga quietly mumbling random things to Yoko.    
“Dai!” Yoko said, her little hands outstretched for the small cup. He smiled and handed the small cup out to her. 

“Be careful, it’s gonna be hot kiddo.” 

She grabbed the cup with both of her hands, and held it close. 

“Here you go Koushi- I mean Suga.” Daichi said, his cheeks flushing a little red. Suga took the cup and smiled, looking at it. 

“Noya was working wasn’t he?” The silver haired male said, taking a sip of the drink. 

“How did you know?” He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. Suga shrugged, “Just a hunch.” 

Yoko stuck her face towards Suga’s cup and sniffed it. “EW!” She said, pulling a disgusted facial expression. Suga and Daichi chuckled, smiling at each other. Daichi took a sip of his drink and held his arm up. Yoko instantly climbed over to Daichi, shoving her drink in Suga’s face. He laughed, and took his phone out of his pocket.

Suga smiled at the pair messing around, and took a photo. Daichi looked up and saw the phone. 

“Oh hell no!! I look so bad!” Daichi said, holding Yoko in front of his face, putting the drink on the floor. Suga doubled over laughing, still taking photos. A lady walked past, on her phone, when she noticed Suga, Daichi and Yoko messing around. 

“Excuse me? Would you like me to take a photo of you guys? You’re such a lovely couple.” She said, with a kind smile. Daichi and Suga looked between each other and both of their faces flushed red. Not being able to speak, Yoko decided to answer. 

“Yes for the photo please!” 

Suga handed the phone over to the lady and stood next to Daichi, a smile on their faces. She took the photo, and gave the phone back. 

“Thank you.” Suga said politely. Once she walked away, they both started to ramble at each other. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry that she thinks we’re a couple-”

“It’s okay, no don’t worry!” 

Yoko was in the middle, giggling. 

From inside the Starbies over the road, Noya and Tanaka were staring out the window, watching Daichi and Suga panic at each other. Noya and Tanaka burst out laughing, before Sakusa shouted at them to get back to work. 

~ 

Later on, when Daichi and Suga dropped Yoko back at her home, it was nearing eight pm. 

“Hey Suga?” Daichi asked when they got to his apartment.    
“Yeah Dai?” 

“You wanna stay for dinner and a movie or something?” He asked, pushing the door open. Suga nodded, holding back his smile. 

“Yeah sure! If that’s okay with you.” 

Suga walked inside, Daichi after, closing the door behind him. 

“Oh, before you worry, Kenma and Kuroo are out tonight.” Suga nodded, and literally collapsed on the couch. 

He laughed and put his arms behind his head. “Kids are hard work.” 

Daichi chuckled and grabbed his laptop. “But she’s the cutest thing out there. I’d cook, but I’m tired. So takeaway?” 

Suga nodded in agreement, and turned on the television. 

“Is there anything decent on?” Daichi asked, looking up from his laptop. He grabbed his phone and called up the takeaway place. 

“Nah. It’s all pretty shit, like Gardeners Paradise.” 

Daichi scrunched his eyebrows. “Hey! Gardeners Paradise is good!” 

“Oh honey no. No it’s not.”

Suga giggled and Daichi face palmed, a smile on his face.

  
  


Hours later, Kenma and Kuroo came into the apartment. All the lights were off, apart from the TV blaring a bright light. 

“Are they asleep?” Kuroo said, locking the door behind him. Suga and Daichi were asleep on the couch, a blanket over them. Daichi’s arm was over Suga’s shoulder, and Suga’s head was on Daichi’s shoulder. 

“Well they probably won’t be anymore since you’re loud.” Kenma said, with a sly smile. Kuroo pouted, and Kenma reached up and kissed his cheek. 

Kuroo walked over to the couch, and pressed on one of their phones. 

“Look at the wallpaper,” He said, a grin on his face. Kenma stood next to him, leaning onto his arm. Daichi’s wallpaper for his phone, was the photo that was taken of the pair and Yoko at the park. Kuroo put his arm around Kenma’s shoulder, pulling him close. 

“Bet they’re going to start dating in a few weeks.” Kenma said, looking up to his boyfriend. Kuroo kissed the top of his head. 

“Maybe. Come on, I’m tired.” The pair walked off back into Kuroo’s room, leaving the other pair asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!  
> if you like please drop a kudos, subscribe, comment, etc etc yare yare!!  
> i really like this chapter, its a little messy but i like it  
> i made sure to add some new faces in there too!  
> this is a long chapter wow  
> i think thats all-  
> next time,  
> ritenuto


	14. ritenuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukkiyama and kagehina are my sources of serotonin

“Okay guys! Thank you all for coming, and remember that we are performing tonight at the bar again! So be on time or I will not hesitate to beat your asses.” Suga said, clapping his hands with a sweet - but sarcastic - smile. Tsukishima and Kageyama were arguing in the corner, something about who was most important. The tall blonde one had an amused facial expression the whole time they were talking. 

Tsuki pushed his glasses up on his nose, a smirk on his face. 

“Do you still think you’re the king of the riffs?” He folded his arms, his long sleeved black shirt creasing with the movement. Kei had drumsticks sticking out of his back pocket of the jeans he was wearing, the sticks had tape all over them. They definitely looked broken. 

Kageyama scowled and put his guitar over his shoulder. “Don’t call me that four eyes. At least I would change my guitar string if it was broken, unlike you and your dodgy drumsticks. Held together by a small bit of tape. And dude. Come on. Put some fucking shoes on for once.” He looked down at Tsukishima’s bare feet. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and slipped his shoes on again. 

Laughter could be heard from outside the rehearsal studio. Tsukishima and Kageyama instantly whipped their heads towards the door, where two others waited outside. Suga walked over to the door and let them in, grins on their faces. 

“Woah hey Suga! Can we come in?” The shorter ball of energy and sunshine asked. Kageyama smiled, a secret one as he hid his face from everyone. Nishinoya whooped and laughed, Ennoshita stood behind him, and slapped him around the back of the head. Suga nodded and let the pair walk in, and they immediately went over to Tsukishima and Kageyama. Yamaguchi smiled shyly at the tall blonde male, and fiddled with one of the chains around his neck. 

“You guys ready to go?” Hinata asked, a grin on his face.

Kageyama nodded. “Boke. It’s cold out, you’re going to get a cold not wearing a jacket.” He handed Hinata his jacket, which in return Hinata blushed a little and smiled, pulling the jacket over his shoulders. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but he pulled a necklace out from underneath his shirt. Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up, and he looked at the ring on his right index finger. 

Suga was watching them, leaning against the wall. He had a smile on his face, a nostalgic one. They reminded him a little of his past relationships, especially when he dated Oikawa - apart from that they were extremely more chaotic and loud. 

“Go on boys, need to hand the studio over. You guys better be on time tonight okay?” He said as the four were leaving the room. 

“They’ll be back on time, I wouldn’t worry about it Suga-san.” Yamaguchi said with a smile before they left. 

Suga pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Ennoshita and Nishinoya. 

“Suga! Our children are growing up.” Nishinoya said, putting a hand over his heart. The silver haired one laughed, and ruffled Noya’s hair. 

“It’s definitely weird seeing them kinda get along.” Ennoshita said, crossing his arms.

“Well dummy, that’s because their friends are friends so they all have to get along.” Noya said. “It’s simple. When you like someone you’d do anything to be with them right? Within reason, of course. But if that means king boy and bean pole have to get along for punky and Shoyo, they’d do it!” 

Suga coughed out an impressed laugh. “Since when did you become all lovey-dovey and full of wisdom?” 

Noya grinned and grabbed his guitar in its case, and started to walk out of the room. “It happens when you’re in love, silly.” Suga and Ennoshita rolled their eyes as Noya left. 

“Still as extravagant as ever.” Suga muttered with a smile. 

~

Daichi and Tanaka were sitting at the bar as the clock turned to ten at night.

“It’s going to get busy soon.” Daichi said, taking a sip of his beer. The bar was slowly filling up, the chatters of people waiting for the band to arrive. 

Tanaka nodded his head and looked at his watch. “I bet. Kiyoko is performing tonight as well. I’m so excited.” He grinned. 

“I’ve never seen her band perform…” Daichi said as he leaned on his palm.

Tanaka gently shoved his shoulder. “Saeko’s in it too. And even Kageyama’s sister. They’re all really talented."

Suga and the rest of his band ran up onto the stage, checking everything out. Asahi had been working hard on getting new clothes out for them, and everyone in the audience could tell. Suga was wearing black jeans that had outlines of crows up them, alongside a thin blue shirt. Ennoshita had on dark cargo pants and an oversized t-shirt on. Parallel to Ennoshita, stood Noya in jeans similar to Suga’s but with lightning up the legs, and a black shirt. Kageyama and Tsukishima were wearing very similar outfits, apart from Kageyama’s were blue, and Tsuki’s were black - both the same jeans, and the same shirt. 

The girl group slid in the back of the club, talking and laughing between themselves.

“Ayo! Big sis.” Tanaka said, turning to look at the women who just entered the bar. He stood up and hugged his sister, and then kissed Kiyoko gently. The dark haired female slipped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pulled him in for a hug. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t Daichi.” Saeko said, propping a hand on her hip. Daichi looked over to her with a small smile. 

“Hey Saeko. Tanaka told me that you guys were performing tonight, right?” 

Saeko nodded, a grin on her face. “Yup! You better not leave after the silver boy’s performance.”   
Daichi chuckled. “Hmm, depends how I feel.” He joked. 

Miwa laughed at something Alisa said, and grinned. “TOBIO! TOBIO I’M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!” She yelled, waving her arm in the air. Her brother turned to look, and scowled instantly. Miwa giggled and went back to talking to her girlfriend.

Suga hopped down off the stage and walked over to where Daichi was sitting. 

“Hello hello everyone!” He said with a grin. He had at least ten minutes before they were scheduled to play, so Suga always used to go into the crowd when he had spare time - apart from this wasn’t the crowd this time.

Saeko, Miwa, Alisa, Kiyoko and Yachi smiled at Suga. 

“Aww look, it’s my favourite girls.” He said, leaning his elbow on Daichi’s shoulder, “How are we all? Do you guys want to go and get yourselves ready in the green room?” 

The green room was the ‘prep’ room of some sorts in the bar. Bands usually went there to practice and warm up, but The Karasuno’s being themselves, always do it on stage, so the green room was empty. 

“Sounds good kiddo.” Saeko said, ruffling Suga’s hair. Everyone laughed at the sight of a five foot tall woman reach a five foot nine man’s hair. 

“I’m just going to greet my brother quickly, and then I’ll meet you guys in the room.” Miwa said, running a hand through her short black hair. From a distance, people could easily get Miwa and Kiyoko confused. Both of the beautiful women had dark hair, and dark blue eyes. The rest of the group immigrated to the green room, apart from Kiyoko, who was stood talking to her boyfriend. 

“You okay Dai?” Suga asked, tilting his head. Daichi nodded and smiled. “Yessir. I’m just tired, stupid finals are in like two weeks.” 

“Two weeks...you’re not going to miss the start of the competition right?” Suga said, chewing on his bottom lip. 

Daichi shook his head. “I should be able to make it. Finals are normally painfully early in the morning, so I should be there. Anyways, Kuroo said something about the competition...and he’s got finals too.” 

Suga moved and hopped onto the bar, swinging his legs. “He’s always liked music hasn’t he?” He said, looking up to the ceiling. Daichi knew what this look was, he was either planning something, or figuring something out. Neither were good.

“Yeah..?”

“I heard something about Kenma’s band having a new member. I bet it’s him.” Suga stayed quiet for a second, before he looked over to the stage. “Oh crap! I need to go. I’ll be back later Dai.” The silver haired guitarist jumped off the bar, and ran onto the stage. The bar was now full of people, and they all cheered when Suga ran back into view. 

The crowd started to clap, and then slowly got quiet.

“Hello hello hello!! I hope everyone is okay tonight, and you guys are all in for a treat!! Alongside us playing, we have the talented Emerald Girls, back from their tour.” Once again, the crowd cheered loudly and clapped at the sound of the girl group. 

The Emerald Girls were an internationally known band, similar to The Eagles. Sold out stadiums, but for the lucky crowd members there tonight got a free performance. 

“Right. What are we starting with tonight?” Suga asked, looping his guitar strap over his shoulder. 

“CHOKE ME!!!!” Someone shouted from the audience. Suga threw his head back and laughed, and Daichi instantly smiled. 

“I do hope that you’re talking about the song honey. These hands are only for guitar. Not choking. Unless...Nah nah. Guitar only. Sorry babe.” He said, smirking a little and winking at the end. “Since tonight is a little special, Mr Tobio. Why don’t you come and play lead for once?” 

Kageyama smirked, and his fan girls screamed. No one ever rarely saw Kageyama smile, or smirk, or anything. “Of course.” He stepped forward, and next to Suga. Kageyama looked back at Noya and Tsuki and nodded his head. 

Nishinoya played the first slide, and everything slammed into action. Tsukishima started drumming a solid beat, and Ennoshita had begun to play his keyboard. Suga was jamming out a little behind Kageyama, who was playing the main tune.

“Stop. Drop. And drag me into place.” Suga sang, grabbing the mic stand and holding it close to his face. The crowd screamed at the sound of his voice again. 

Whilst the band were performing, Osamu Miya slipped in the back of the bar. He stood tall, and had silver hair, a little like Suga’s, but much darker. He walked over to the bar and ordered a whiskey, sitting next to Daichi (who didn’t even notice because he was focused on Suga and Suga only). 

“Excuse me sir.” Osamu said, tapping Daichi’s shoulder. He looked over and tilted his head a little. 

“Can I help you?” Daichi asked.

Osamu nodded. “Can you point out which one is Sugawara Koushi please?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies!!  
> i hope everyone is okay <3   
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!   
> I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!!!  
> also like  
> im sorry for taking forever to upload the chapter!!  
> i've been busy and haven;t found the motivation to post, but i've pushed through!!   
> the song that was *briefly* sung was 'choke' by idk 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0iVPMCpZnPWCQGR2OpE4qF?si=P82P5NHPSmmqN0UoBQqoRA
> 
> that's the link for my spotify playlist for the fic!!  
> anyways,  
> i hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> and im sorry for butchering the names (like i know its meant to be miya osamu but i've messed that up)  
> next time  
> appassionato


	15. appassionato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroken own my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw // panic attack
> 
> (i don't know if that needs a content warning but i want to keep everyone safe! it's not in much detail, but it has an appearance)

“Can you point out which one is Sugawara Koushi please?” Osamu said, holding his whiskey in his hand. Daichi tilted his head before he answered. 

“...Sure. Silver hair, singing one.” 

‘Also kinda hot. And talented. And kind. And good with kids.’ He thought to himself.

Osamu leaned back and nodded his head. “Thank you. Do you know when his performance ends? I’m hoping to talk to him. Oh! Sorry for not introducing myself. I’m Osamu, and I’m looking to be Sugawara’s agent.” He smiled and extended his hand. Daichi - who was less nervous now - smiled in relief and nodded. 

“Call me Daichi.” 

They both went back to watching the performance, Osamu looking through some documents on his phone, Daichi once again turning his full attention to Suga.

Suga was singing his heart out, like always. 

“ So bite your tongue

And choke yourself!” He sang, finishing the song with a grin. 

The song came to an end, and they were all smiling. 

“Woah there. You guys look like you enjoyed yourself!!”

“Someone help!!! My friend has fainted!!!” Someone called from the middle of the audience. Suga hurriedly pulled his guitar off over his shoulder and jumped off the stage, and went into the crowd. 

He waded through the people, making a path to where the person was. “CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE MAKE WAY!” Suga shouted so everyone could hear him. The crowd separated, and Suga knelt down to the unconscious person. 

He picked them up, and took their friend out to the green room. Suga handed the person and their friend over to Ukai and the girl group, before he ran back onto the stage.

“Everyone, I beg that you all drink enough and stay hydrated. It’s really hot in here, so please everyone go get a drink of something - preferably water.” Suga said, running a hand through his hair. His face was slightly red, and his hands were shaking a little. Nishinoya quickly took the microphone from the band leader as Suga took a few steps back. 

“Right guys. We’re just going to take a ten minute break, so please go and drink and even take a step outside. Thank you.” Noya said, with a curt smile. The band left the stage and went into the back, whilst the crowd surged either towards the bar, or outside. 

Daichi got up and pushed his way through the crowd walking the opposite way, towards Suga and his band. 

He got close to the door which was where the band was. Many voices were talking at once, a little hushed but still loud enough to be heard. 

“Suga, please, no it’s okay, this happens all the time. It wasn’t your fault.” 

Daichi could hear Suga’s voice next. “It was my fault. It was. It was, it was, it was.”

“Come on, it wasn’t your fault.” 

These reassuring messages were repeated again and again, until Suga shouted. 

“JUST GET OUT.” 

The band slowly walked out of the back room and into the greenroom. Daichi slowly walked towards the door, and leaned on the door frame. 

“Noya I’m serious. Please.” Suga said, sat in the corner, his head in his hands. 

Daichi ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not Noya.” 

The silver haired male looked up and exhaled. 

“Can I come in?” Daichi asked, taking a small step inside. Suga nodded, not saying anything. 

His hands were balled in fists, resting on his lap, trying to stop the shaking. 

Daichi walked over and sat opposite him, staying silent also. 

“Can-can I touch you?” He asked, his voice gentle and hushed. Suga’s hands shook, and he wrapped his arms around himself. 

“Just stay there.” Suga whispered. Daichi nodded his head and stayed where he was, his hands in his lap. 

“Do...do you want to talk about it?” Daichi asked softly, looking around the room. It was a cold and empty room, the stage door was to the right of Suga. 

Suga took a deep breath and looked up again, his eyes worried. “N-no.” He shifted forward and reached towards Daichi, leaning into his arms. Daichi didn’t say anything about Suga’s sudden change of wanting to be touched, but he protectively wrapped his arms around him. 

A heaving sob broke out of Suga, and another, until they couldn’t be stopped. The tears were uncontrollable. Daichi held Suga as he sobbed, soothingly running a hand through his hair. 

“I feel so stupid.” He muttered, hiccupping after speaking. “I feel so stupid. This-this poor person, fainted, and I-I didn’t even notice. What happened if they got hurt?” Suga said, running a hand over his face. 

Daichi helped him sit up straight. “Suga, it wasn’t your fault. I promise, it wasn’t your fault. Please trust me on that.” 

Suga ran a hand through his hair, before he leaned on Daichi’s shoulder. “I still feel guilty though. Just imagine if you couldn’t save a patient when you’re doing surgery on them? Wouldn’t you feel guilty?” 

His breath hitched in his throat. 

Daichi had never thought about losing a patient. 

Guilt crashed down on his shoulders. 

“I...I have never thought about that.” Daichi whispered. 

“Oh...Oh I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” Suga mumbled, hiding his face once again. Daichi shook his head and ran a hand through Suga’s hair. 

“It’s okay.” 

They sat close together for over half an hour, ignoring the fact that Suga should’ve been on stage by now. 

“We’re going to start up again, but the girls are gonna go on. You guys can go home if you want, Suga.” Asahi said, looking around the door. He stopped and saw Suga and Daichi there, and sadly smiled. 

Suga looked over to the door and nodded his head. “Okay.” He said quietly. Asahi nodded his head and walked out, back to where the crowd was starting to form again. 

“Do you want to go home?” Daichi asked. Suga nodded his head, “Yeah. There’s a door out back which we can leave through.” 

He nodded his head and stood up, offering his hand for Suga. Suga grabbed his hand and stood up, keeping his hand in Daichi’s. They walked down the hall and out the back door into the car park.

“Can we walk back?” Suga asked, looking at his friend. Daichi nodded his head again. “Sure, but who’s apartment is closer?” 

“Mine. But yours is nicer.” The silver haired make said with a little chuckle. Daichi grinned and laughed quietly. “Forty-five minute walk, here we go.” 

Walking down the streets, not many people were out. Daichi knew this path like the back of his hand, as they entered the first park. 

“It’s so quiet.” Suga whispered. Daichi smiled and looked around, “It’s peaceful.” 

~

“Here we are.” Daichi said, unlocking the front door. Pushing it open, they both slid their shoes off and stepped inside. Kuroo and Kenma were on the couch, curled up together under a blanket. 

“Back early Dai?” Kuroo asked, leaning his head back off the couch to see who entered the apartment. Suga awkwardly smiled. 

“Hi.” He said, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“You guys okay?” Daichi said, taking Suga’s hand and walking past the couch. Kenma mumbled a response and Kuroo nodded his head. 

“Have you had dinner?” Daichi asked, walking into the kitchen with Suga. 

“Yeah. There’s some ramen left over.” Kuroo answered. 

Daichi went over to the stove and grabbed two bowls, and poured the ramen into them. He handed the bowl to Suga, who took it with a smile. 

“Thanks.” 

They both sat down at the table and ate in silence, only the sound of the television could be heard. 

“Thanks for cleaning up Kuroo!” Daichi called as the pair walked down to Daichi’s room. Kuroo groaned and shouted something, but Daichi didn’t pay attention to what his roommate said. 

Daichi sat down on his bed and looked over at Suga. “Do you want a change of clothes? Jeans can’t be that comfy.” Suga nodded his head. 

“If you have anything spare.” 

Daichi walked over to his drawers and chucked a pair of tracksuit bottoms at Suga, who quickly caught them. He walked back over with a shirt in his hands. 

“Here. I-I’ll just turn my back.” Daichi said, handing the shirt to Suga before he sat back down on his bed, facing the window. Suga pulled his shirt off over his head, exposing his skin. He quickly pulled on the shirt Daichi gave him. He swapped his trousers, and folded his clothes up neatly in the corner. 

“I’m so tired.” He mumbled, which indicated to Daichi that he was done changing. Daichi looked back from the window and laid down on his bed, his hands resting behind his head. Suga moved over and sat next to him. 

“Sleep then.” Daichi said, looking over at Suga. Suga nodded. 

“You wanna watch a movie?” He asked, looking over. Daichi chuckled and reached down below his bed and pulled out a laptop. Turning it on, he clicked on Netflix and found the first movie they both agreed on.

“Dirty Dancing? Really?” Daichi asked with a laugh. Suga giggled and nodded. “You can’t deny that Swayze is hot.” 

“Yeah okay he’s hot, but still. Dirty Dancing?!” Daichi asked again. Suga laughed louder and pressed start. 

“Shut up Sawamura.” 

~

“Did they seriously leave the door open?” Kenma asked, folding his arms. Kuroo rolled his eyes and peaked through into the room. 

“We can shut the door, once I’ve had a look.” Kuroo whispered. Looking inside the room, Daichi and Suga were fast asleep, Suga curled up around Daichi. Daichi’s arms were protectively wrapped around the silver haired male. 

“Kuro. Come on. I’ll introduce you to the stream.” Kenma said, tugging at his sleeve. 

“Really?!” Kuroo said, looking back at his boyfriend. Kenma shrugged. “Depends.” 

“Depends? Babe what the fuck are you on about?” He chuckled, and closed Daichi’s door. Kenma rolled his eyes and cupped Kuroo’s cheek. 

“Kuro. Come on.” He kissed his boyfriend and took his hand, dragging him back to his bedroom. 

“Fine, fine, fine, fine.” Kuroo chuckled. 

“You need to shut up though when I’m streaming. Just sit in the background.” Kenma said with a sweet smile as he sat down in his streaming chair. Kuroo cackled and kissed his neck with a smile. 

“Love you baby.” 

Kenma leaned back and smiled at his boyfriend. “I love you too.” 

Kuroo chuckled and nodded his head at the computer. Kenma whipped his head around to see that he was already streaming, and the comments were going crazy. 

‘ **Kodzuken has a boyfriend?** ’

‘ **GET IT KODZUKEN** !’

‘ **Didn’t know that he had a boyfriend!!!** ’ 

Kenma laughed and nodded his head. “Yeah okay. I have a boyfriend. Meet Kuroo.” 

Kuroo waved from his position on the bed. “Hiya.”

“They want you to come to the screen dummy.” Kenma said, spinning his chair around. Kuroo laughed and walked over to the screen. 

“What do you want me to do then kitten?” Kuroo said, leaning on the back of Kenma’s chair. They both laughed at the comments which were rolling in. 

‘ **Damn he’s hot!** ’

‘ **Petition to get Kodzuken to let him play.** ’

‘ **GO KUROO!** ’

“See Pudding Head? They want me to play.” Kuroo said, wagging a finger at the screen. Kenma rolled his eyes, kissed Kuroo and then pushed him away. 

“Say bye bye to Rooster Hair.” 

Kenma giggled under his breath, alongside Kuroo’s chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!   
> IF YOU LIKE IT COME AND TALK TO ME ON MY INSTA - @LUNAA_SKYE, DROP A KUDOS OR A COMMENT!!  
> i love getting comments, they always make me so happy!!  
> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter,, sorry for the lil bit of angst? i guess, at the beginning.  
> anyways!  
> next time  
> sempre


	16. sempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff
> 
> this took so long to write and its so short im sorry

The sun rose up the next morning, casting a golden light over the two sleeping males. Suga’s head was resting on Daichi’s chest, Daichi’s arms still wrapped around Suga. 

Suga’s eyes fluttered open as he yawned. He sat up quickly, looking around to see where he was. He soon saw Daichi lying next to him, slowly waking up. 

“You okay?” Daichi asked, sleep masking his voice as he rubbed his eyes. Suga sighed and lied back down. 

“Yeah.” 

“Sure?” Daichi asked. 

Suga nodded his head, “Sure sure.” 

Daichi ran a hand through his hair, “What’s the time?” The silver haired male grabbed his phone and turned it on. He hummed to himself before he looked at the clock on his phone. 

“Half seven.” 

“You can tell it’s winter. Sun rises so bloody late.” Daichi murmured, looking out the large window. Suga sat up again and pushed himself against the wall. 

“It’s going to get cold soon isn’t it?” Suga rubbed his arms, just like he could already feel the coldness. 

Daichi chuckled and yawned again. “Certainly is. Hey, did you even watch the movie last night?” 

Suga giggled and ran a hand over his face. “Maybe. You can’t blame me for falling asleep, I was exhausted.” 

“Well while you were sleeping, I learned some pretty cool dance moves.” Daichi grinned and grabbed Suga’s hand, pulling them both up to stand on the bed. Suga laughed as he got pulled up. 

“You can’t have learned that much from watching Dirty Dancing! Like where am I meant to put my free hand? On my head?!” Suga joked, waving his free arm around. Daichi laughed and took Suga’s hand, and pulled him close. 

Their faces were centimeters apart. 

Suga looked up into Daichi’s eyes, completely mesmerized. 

Daichi chuckled quietly, and put his hand on Suga’s waist. 

“From what I remember, dancing seemed pretty simple.” Daichi whispered, moving Suga’s hands around his neck. 

Suga chuckled. “Are you sure?” 

The dark haired male nodded his head, and spun Suga around. “It’s definitely harder on a bed though.”

Suga raised an eyebrow and grabbed Daichi’s hand, jumped off the bed and ran into the kitchen. “Carry on.”

Daichi laughed and put his hands on Suga’s waist, as Suga put his arms around his neck. 

“There we go.” 

The pair slowly swayed, smiles on their faces. Daichi spun Suga around again, and they both laughed that it worked this time. Pulling Suga back in close, their faces were centimeters apart again. Daichi leaned his face down, while Suga slowly tilted his face up as their lips met in a gentle kiss. 

Daichi broke the kiss, as Suga laughed in embarrassment. 

“Well...it’s clear I haven’t kissed someone for a long time.” Suga mumbled, biting his bottom lip. 

A smile broke on Daichi’s face, as he tilted Suga’s chin up and kissed him again. “Shuddup.” 

Suga giggled, hiding his face by resting it on Daichi’s shoulder. 

Kuroo walked out of his bedroom and stopped in his tracks, looking at the pair. Kenma followed out of his room, and bumped into the back of Kuroo. 

“Kuro, why have you just stopped?” Kenma asked, tilting his head. 

Daichi and Suga looked over and practically jumped apart, their cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

“Good morning.” Kuroo said, crossing his arms with a smile. 

Suga ran a hand through his hair, “I-I’m going to go and uh brush my teeth.” Daichi nodded and rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled, “I’ll be in the kitchen.” 

Kuroo and Kenma chuckled as they saw the awkward pair walk off in different directions. 

“Nice on Sawamura.” Kenma said as he hopped onto the couch. 

Daichi groaned and turned his coffee machine on. 

“Remind me to go on your stream and spam it with comments.” He said. Kuroo walked over next to him and leaned on the kitchen counter. 

“Well well well.” 

“Fuck off.” 

“Kenma come here for a sec.” Kuroo called. Daichi raised an eyebrow as Kenma groaned and walked over to his boyfriend.

“What babe.” Kenma said. Kuroo chuckled and mimicked the position Daichi and Suga were in minutes ago. Kenma laughed as he realised what Kuroo was doing. 

“Aww I love you Suga.” Kuroo joked. 

“Nooo I love you Daichi.” Kenma said with a smirk.

“Shut up the both of you.” Daichi said, slapping the back of Kuroo’s head. 

“Ow!” 

Kenma laughed and walked back to the couch.

Suga was pacing the bathroom, his thoughts filling up his head every step he took.

‘Was that real?’

‘No, it’s a dream. Wake up dumbass.’

‘Do I tell someone?’

‘No I shouldn’t.’ 

‘But I need to tell someone!!’

He groaned and pulled out his phone. 

“Who do I text…” He muttered, tapping on his contacts. “Oikawa? No, well. Actually, fuck it.” 

He rapidly started typing on his phone, just letting his emotions out in one lengthy paragraph. After five minutes of composing a message and sending it, Oikawa soon responded with:

**Is Mr Refreshing in love?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lovely people !!  
> i'm so sorry that this is so short, and that its taken forever to write !  
> i've just gone back into school after having time off and safe to say it is kinda stressful  
> but  
> i'll 100% try my best to get chapters out frequently!  
> THANK YOU FOR READING THOUGH!!  
> i like this chapter, ignoring the fact its short asf  
> thank you !!  
> next up  
> mezzo forte


	17. mezzo forte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tea

Oikawa laughed, leaning his head back a little.    
“What’s so funny dumbass?” Iwaizumi asked, as he was cooking up some breakfast for the pair.

“Mr Refreshing just bloody kissed Dai-chan and is freaking out in his bathroom.” Oikawa laughed again, tapping a reply to whatever their silver haired friend said.

Iwa smiled a little. “I mean good for him. He’s never been the same since...well. You know.” Oikawa’s laughter slowly rolled to a stop. 

“Yeah. I’m happy for him too. He deserves so much, and gets hardly anything in return.” He stood up and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Iwa’s waist from behind.

“Still in love with him?” Iwaizumi jokingly asked, looking at Oikawa. He shook his head and kissed Iwa’s shoulder, “Nope. I’m only for you babe.” 

Iwaizumi smiled. “Good. Can’t lose you again can I?” 

“Definitely not.” 

~

After half an hour of having locked himself in the bathroom, Suga finally emerged out. He honestly didn’t know what to do, if he should either ditch all of his stuff and leg it, or stay longer. He idly walked over to Daichi’s room, where Daichi was sitting on his bed, looking out the window. Suga stood in the doorway for a hot minute, looking at Daichi. 

Kenma walked out from his and Kuroo’s room, saw Suga, and grabbed his collar, dragging him away from the doorway. 

“Huh-wha?” Suga spluttered as he got pulled away into Kenma’s room. 

“Ohh. So this is the hell hole you live in.” Suga muttered, folding his arms, glaring a little. Kenma rolled his eyes and sat down in his gamer chair, looking up at Suga.

“Funny.” 

“Why did you drag me in here anyways?” 

“To discuss something.” Kenma said, fiddling with a strand of hair. Suga raised an eyebrow as Kenma carried on talking. “I’m assuming you’re going to be here more often, meaning that we need to resolve whatever problems we’ve had in the past.”

Suga scoffed. “So you mean that you won’t take everything from me again?” 

Kenma growled something inaudible under his breath. “You know that’s not what happened.” 

The silver haired male ran a hand through his hair and sat down cautiously on the end of the bed. “It definitely felt like it.” 

Kenma groaned in frustration. “Dude. What the fuck don’t you get? You moved, or had other things on your plate, and I came in second place. Second. Fucking. Place. Do you think anyone wanted me first? No, they didn’t. They always wanted Mr Fucking Perfect.” 

“Perfect? Me?” Suga asked, laughing sarcastically in shock. “I am so  _ so  _ fucking far from perfect. You know what happened to me? Don’t you even try and fucking deny it Kozume.”

Kenma stood up, and with Suga still being sat on the bed, he towered over Suga. “Of course I know what happened. Everyone does, because their pretty boy got abandoned. Just because it happened to you, doesn’t mean you’re not the only one. You know Kuro’s got family problems too? You,” He said, gripping the front of Suga’s shirt, pulling him with brute force, “Are not the only one. You’re not fucking  _ special _ .” 

Suga stood up, now towering over Kenma. He pushed him backwards, spitting out the words. “You don’t know anything about me.” Kenma, like a cat, instantly reacted and retaliated, pushing Suga back. Sugawara, fed up with everything, threw the first punch at Kenma. His fist collided with the blonde boy’s cheek, and Kenma swore viciously. 

Kenma and Kuroo’s room wasn’t large, there was only a small bit of floor space between Kenma’s desk, and the bed. The boys were standing on that bit of floor, Kenma dangerously close to his desk and the expensive equipment he uses for streaming. 

“I swear to God, if you make me break any of this, you will be paying for it all. That’s going to be hard for someone that doesn’t have a stable job, or loving parents.” Kenma hissed, punching across Suga's right cheek and nose and scratching down his left. 

What Suga did next, could be deemed as childish. He grumbled, reached out and yanked on Kenma’s hair, pulling his head back. The momentum made Kenma spin, and he slipped, slamming his head on the desk, with a sickening crack. 

His small body went limp, and crashed to the floor. 

“Kenma..?” Suga whispered, his hands shaking. “Don’t joke like this. Please.” He crouched down to Kenma, and rolled his limp, near lifeless body over. Kenma wasn’t moving. 

Kuroo and Daichi ran into the room moments later, after hearing the crash and crack. 

“What happened?” Daichi said, rushing into the room. He spotted Kenma on the floor and looked at Kuroo, then at Kenma, then at Suga. 

“Kenma.” Kuroo whispered. His skin had gone a deathly pale as he looked at his unconscious boyfriend. A small trickle of blood dropped from Suga’s nose, as blood slowly, oh so slowly, pooled around Kenma’s head. “What the fuck did you do to my boyfriend you fucking crazy bastard?” Kuroo growled, glaring at Suga. 

Suga’s hands shook more violently as he stuttered out words. “W-we were just talking and-and then we started fighting, and-and he slipped after I pulled his hair a-and-” 

“Suga hon we can talk later about what happened, we need to get him to the hospital.” Daichi said softly, throwing a glare to Kuroo to shut him up. 

Kuroo picked up his limp boyfriend, being careful to support his head. Daichi sighed. ‘Can’t leave them alone without someone having an injury. I wonder if the doctors will let me look at Kenma’s head scans- No Sawamura. Now isn’t the time to geek out over your friend being hurt.’ He thought to himself. 

Suga couldn’t move, his legs were frozen stiff. Daichi noticed, and offered a hand out to Suga. The silver haired male flinched before he slowly took it, like an animal finding something new and possibly dangerous. “Come on.” Daichi said quietly. 

~

The drive to the hospital was short and quick, also deadly silent. No one would dare utter a word in the car, as if they felt like something bad would instantly happen if they muttered a word. 

They rushed inside, going straight to the emergency room. Suga’s face had started to swell a little from the punch, he knew that he would definitely have a black eye. Plus his nose was broken too, which didn’t help. 

Kenma on the other hand, was still unconscious, but the blood had stopped. He was in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV. Kuroo, who was sat next to him, couldn’t help but feel that his boyfriend looked the most peaceful he had looked in ages. Daichi and Suga were sat outside Kenma’s room, on those uncomfy plastic chairs. 

Suga had a splint and gauze on his nose, which was a little painful, but after the doctors gave him some medicine he couldn’t feel much anymore. 

“What even happened?” Daichi whispered, looking over at Suga, who’s eyes were closed. Suga exhaled, opened his eyes, and looked over at Daichi. 

“We were trying to sort things out, between us. But, well, I guess it’s all my fault. I was being rude and snappy, I threw the first punch. I-I could’ve killed him.” 

Daichi nodded his head. “If we look at the positives, I mean, you two were trying to sort things out.” 

Suga nodded. “Yeah.”

Hours later, in the other room, Kenma slowly stirred from his unconsciousness. He groaned and his hand carefully went to his head, wincing in pain. Kuroo looked up from his book and smiled weakly. 

“You’re up.” He said quietly. 

Kenma groaned and yawned. “Hey.” He mumbled, curling up in a ball to sleep again. 

“Babe...uh be careful, you know you’re kinda...well hooked up.” Kuroo gestured to the IV pole and drip next to the bed. Kenma shrugged, unbothered, and went back to sleep. Kuroo chuckled and went back to reading whatever manga he could find on his phone. 

~

Suga had told Oikawa about being in hospital, which meant that Oikawa was instantly running out the house with Iwaizumi to Suga - who was now back at his apartment. 

Oikawa cared for Suga a lot, and he knew what he was like, especially after dating him for over two years. 

He walked into Suga’s apartment, to find Suga and Daichi on the couch, watching whatever was on TV.

“You. Why the fuck did you break his nose?” Oikawa shouted at Daichi, storming over to the brown haired male on the couch. Daichi looked between Suga and Oikawa, very confused. 

“I-I think you’ve got the wrong-” Daichi started to say, before Oikawa cut him off with a wave of his hand. 

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear anything from you. Don’t you  _ dare  _ lay a hand on him again, or I will hurt you.” Oikawa ground out, jabbing a finger at Daichi. 

Suga sat in the corner of the couch, a little smile on his face. “Kawa, Dai didn’t do anything. It was Kenma.” 

“Oh. Still, hurt him, I’ll hurt you.” Oikawa folded his arms. Iwaizumi chuckled and smiled at his boyfriend. 

“Extravagant as ever baby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI !!  
> sorry this took forever !!  
> i hope you enjoy !  
> THANK YOU SM FOR READING!!!!   
> ahh this is rushed  
> thank you guys !!  
> next time  
> ....


	18. veloce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah

The end of the week soon arrived, with Kenma drifting in and out of hospital. The competition was slowly coming around the corner, and everyone’s nerves were wrecked. 

“Did everyone get the email?” Suga asked at the next band meeting. 

The band nodded. Suga chuckled, and rolled his eyes, “Nice try. Don’t lie.” 

Weak chuckles went all around.    
“Here’s what it said:

_ Dear All Contestants,  _

_ We hope that you are all well rested and prepared for the upcoming competition. We now have the playing list for the show! _

_ We would like to thank Japan Supreme Music for sponsoring us too! _

_ In playing order for the first round we have: _

_ Midnight Blue  _

_ King Green _

_ Meganeko _

_ H.E.A.R.T _

_ The Karasunos _

_ With special guests The Eagles and Emerald Girls! _

_ If there are any complications, please email in ASAP.  _

_ We can’t wait to see you all perform, _

_ Thank you, _

_ Tokyo Music.”  _

Daichi was sitting at the back of the group, his head bent down over a textbook. Suga looked over in his direction, a small smile on his lips. 

“Our performance is, well last. This means that we have the opportunity to see who and what the others are like.” 

“Hey. You said Midnight Blue. Who’s that?” Noya said, leaning on his hand. Suga giggled, and looked at Tsukishima and Kageyama, who were now distracting themselves by looking at their phones. 

“From what I know, Yamaguchi and Hinata are in it.” Suga said briefly. “It’s a pretty local competition,” 

“Duh.” Tsuki mumbled. 

“Shut up,” Suga said, throwing a glare at the drummer, “And I know people from all of the groups. So we’re in good hands. Anyways. Since the comp is in two days, you know what we do boys?” 

The whole band laughed (Tsuki and Kageyama grinning to themselves). “PRE-PERFORMANCE DRINKING GAMES!!”

Daichi looked up from his textbooks, his eyebrow raised. “Pre-performance...wha-?” 

Noya grinned at Suga, as he carried on to explain what the pre-performance drinking games were. 

“Okay. So, basically. At least two days before we have a competition, we have like a ‘pre-game ritual’ and we go out to the bar and get, absolutely WASTED.” Noya said, hopping up and grinning. Daichi smiled and, before he could answer, Suga butted in. 

“You’re coming with us.” 

Daichi shook his head, and gestured to his books. “I’ve got an exam! I can’t take a day off to get wasted.” 

Everyone grinned and nodded. “Yes you can.”

“It’ll help with the nerves!” Ennoshita said, with a small smile. Daichi rolled his eyes and groaned. Suga smiled, “Please?”

Daichi groaned again. 

~

The clock struck eight pm, the next day. 

“Drinking again?” Oikawa asked. Suga and Oikawa were facetiming, just before Suga was meant to leave for the bar. 

Suga rolled his eyes, “Shush. I haven’t had a drink, since. Since, you know. I’ll be fine.” 

Oikawa leaned forward and smiled softly. “You really trust him don’t you?” 

Pulling a shirt over his head, Suga shrugged his shoulders. “Leave me alone Toru.” 

“Hey hey. I’m being serious! You really do trust him.” Oikawa said, with another smile. 

“I do. And I trust them.” Suga grabbed a hoodie and put it on.

Oikawa nodded. “Just be careful. You know where I am if you need me.” 

A laugh came from the silver haired male. “Yes mother. Crap, look at the time. Need-a go.” 

“Have fun.” Oikawa said, waving at Suga as he hung up. 

A ten minute drive was all it took to get down to the bar. 

It was packed full of bodies, and as soon as Suga stepped inside, Noya thrusted a cup of something in his hands. Suga laughed and took it, gulping it down in seconds. 

“Woah!” He shouted, shaking his head as the drink scorched his throat. 

The band was already there, all drinking and dancing with the crowd. Suga got pulled into the crowd, hot and sweaty bodies moving around together. 

Drinks were passed around, so many different drinks for Suga to try. 

Daichi slid into the back of the club, watching the whole thing go on. Ukai walked over to him, and handed a pint of beer into his hand. 

“It’s on the house.” He said, a small smile on his face. Daichi smiled softly, taking a small sip of the drink.

It’s not that he didn’t like bars. Daichi just, well had a tendency to feel like he was watching from outside. He saw Suga dancing and singing in the centre of the floor, a small smile was on his face. Suga looked ethereal. He looked like an angel. That made Daichi chuckle, when in reality Suga was definitely much more of a devil.

Suga noticed Daichi and sauntered over to him, his steps a little wobbly.

“Hey Daichi!!” He said, a grin on his face. 

“Hiya.” Daichi said, as he pushed himself off the wall. “I really should be studying. You know that.” 

Suga laughed, and spun around a few times before he dragged Daichi into the middle of the dance floor. “Lighten up a little! Life isn’t all about grades!” 

Daichi sighed, before he shrugged his shoulders and laughed. “Yeah! Okay! Fuck school. I’m getting wasted.” He ran over to the bar, and downed five shots in a row...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lovelies.   
> short and shitty chapter !  
> but i had to get it out, because i didn't want any of you to get mad !!  
> THANK YOU FOR READING !!!!  
> ahh this is kinda all i have to say-  
> i'll try to up my posting and writing soon|!!  
> thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooo!  
> i hope you like the story so far,  
> this is a pretty big chapter hehe.  
> since it is a band au, i do have a playlist in the making ;)  
> if you like it please drop a kudos or come and talk to me on insta! i would really like to know your thoughts because it motivates me to write more!!  
> thank you :)  
> (ooh also, the chapter names are music theory terms!! as a violinist / guitarist i know quite a few of these terms! so this chapter means 'moderately slow' or as i like to call it, 'walking pace', aka andante!)  
> next time,  
> de capo


End file.
